Acte V : Quand les bruns passent à l'attaque
by Hesymi
Summary: Ce n'est pas une histoire de combat. Non, non, c'est juste comme dans la chanson 'Les brunes ne comptent pas pour des prunes'. Sauf que là, ce sont des mecs ! - Chap 1 : Hisagi x Ukitake - Chap 2 : Shunsui x Isane - Chap 3 : Byakuya x Renji
1. Le brun Hisagi

**Disclaimer **: tous les personnages sont à l'auteur japonais qui les a créés, mais apparemment, il ne s'offusque pas que je les emprunte pour leur faire dire et faire n'importe quoi ! Donc, je continue.

* * *

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Ravie de vous retrouver après cette pause estivale sous un soleil qu'on a tous bien mérités ! Je remercie vivement tous ceux et celles qui ont mis un petit commentaire sur le dernier chapitre du précédent acte.**

**Pour ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque-là, vous connaissez la chanson : ceci est une suite de la suite de la suite… etc… L'histoire reprend pendant la clôture de la fête des cerisiers en fleur, un peu avant qu'Isshin et Izuru s'enfuient pour conclure. Et ce sera le cas pour chaque chapitre, qui verra un couple différent être mis sur le devant de la scène (ou du lit si vous préférez).**

**Pour ceux qui débarquent, je leur conseille de lire les fictions précédentes (Acte I à IV) pour espérer suivre un tantinet. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **_ne jamais réveiller un fauve qui sommeille_

Couple: Shûhei x Jûshirô

* * *

**Soul Society, Parc des cerisiers, pendant le défilé des chars**

La fête bat son plein depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Le bonheur de revoir les chars fleuris se lit sur la plupart des visages. Paradoxal quand on sait qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à être brûlés. Des heures à fixer les fleurs, un travail de minutie pour réaliser les plus petits détails et tout ça pour finir dans un brasier. Mais la tradition est la tradition et chacun s'accorde à penser que cette célébration fait partie des repères dont un peuple a besoin après des temps difficiles. Et de ce côté-là, la guerre d'Hiver en fût un.

- « Je trouve dommage que ces merveilles partent en fumée. »

- « C'est vrai, Orihime. Mais c'est l'usage. Vois ça comme un éternel recommencement », explique Kira.

- « Oui mais, un feu, c'est pas un peu extrême ? »

- « Au contraire, le feu est un purificateur, Tatsuki », renchérit Isane.

- « Ouais, pis ça va servir à cuire la bouffe ! »

- « Tu perds pas le nord, Grimmjow. »

- « Qu'est-ce t'as Poil de carotte ? Tu vas pas m'dire qu't'as pas la dalle ! On va quand même pas bouffer des fleurs ! »

- « Oh non, Grimmjow. Ce soir, c'est viande et poisson grillés. C'est toujours ça, hein Shunsui ? »

- « En effet, Isshin. Un grand assortiment de viande rouge et blanche, sans oublier du poisson. »

Le bleuté se lèche littéralement les lèvres. Sa nature profonde de félin ressort à l'écoute des mets (de la bouffe), qui va glisser sous ses dents (sous ses crocs).

- « T'as vu Kenny Kenny, Minou, il se lèche les babines. »

Le regard féroce que jette Grimmjow à Yachiru est à des années lumières de celui d'un chat. Nullement impressionnée, la petite peste continue sur sa lancée : « Les chats aiment bien le poisson, hein Kenny Kenny ? »

- « Yachiru, tu nous les brise avec tes histoires de chat ! »

- « Mais Kenny Kenny, on a un chat ! Faut qu'on s'en occupe de Minou ! »

Autour des deux concernés, la plupart de gens se réjouissent de la mise en boite de Grimmjow, sauf l'intéressé dont la colère vient de monter d'un cran, en même temps que son reiatsu. En une seconde, les rires cessent, les sourires s'effacent, remplacés par l'inquiétude que tout dégénère. Uryû vient poser une main sur l'épaule de son amant.

- « Grimm, calme-toi. »

- « Nan, j'vais lui montrer que j'suis pas un chat, mais une panthère ! Et les panthères s'apprivoisent pas », crache Grimmjow sur un ton rageur.

- « T'as rien à montrer ! », Zaraki vient de s'interposer. Lui aussi vient d'augmenter son énergie spirituelle et il est absolument ravi. « Un peu d'sport, ça va m'changer ! »

- « Grimm, je t'en prie, arrête. Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu attaques un shinigami. »

- « Uryû a raison, Grimmjow. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine », tente Ichigo, sachant bien que c'est peine perdue. Le bleuté est trop en colère pour écouter qui que ce soit. Alertés, Neliel et Stark viennent d'arriver. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas les seuls.

- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? », demande la voix forte de Yamamoto.

- « Rien commandant. Juste un petit malentendu », intervient Isshin avec un sourire un peu forcé.

N'étant pas convaincu lui-même, il peut difficilement convaincre le vieux retors. Ce d'autant que Grimmjow et Zaraki sont toujours en position de combat, prêt à s'élancer au moindre mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre.

- « Grimmjow, tu ne dois pas te battre », conseille calmement Stark.

A son tour, Neliel pose une main sur son bras, mais d'un coup d'épaule, il écarte sa main, ainsi que celle d'Uryû.

- « Je ne tolèrerai aucune esclandre ce soir ! », tonne le vieux Yama.

Inconsciente du bordel qu'elle a provoqué, la petite rose affiche un sourire ravi et en rajoute une couche : « Kenny, Kenny va se battre avec Minou, ouais ! »

Alors que Grimmjow pousse un grognement significatif, Uryû jette un regard désespéré autour de lui, cherchant un soutien quel qu'il soit. Et il finit par le trouver.

- « ÇA SUFFIT ! » Ryuken vient de s'interposer entre les deux brutes et fixe un regard assassin sur Zaraki. « Ken, tu te calmes ! Il est hors question que tu te battes avec le petit ami de _mon_ fils. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Zaraki grogne mais, n'étant pas fou, il finit par baisser son énergie spirituelle. Ce n'est pas qu'il craint son Quincy mais plutôt qu'il ne veut pas le perdre. Lui, Kenpachi Zaraki, grand capitaine de la onzième division, est mordu jusqu'au trognon de cet homme calme et froid. Quoique là tout de suite, le médecin n'est pas vraiment calme.

- « Mais maman, Kenny Kenny voulait se battre avec Minou ! »

- « Toi aussi Yachiru, ça suffit ! »

La petite rose se fige. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Toujours mécontent, Ryuken s'agenouille près de celle qu'il considère depuis un moment comme sa propre fille. « Yachiru, tu ne peux pas continuer à donner des surnoms aux gens. »

- « Mais pourquoi maman ? C'est mignon, Minou. »

- « Non Yachiru. C'est insultant de comparer un être humain à un animal. » Grimmjow se détend immédiatement. Entendre ces mots, lui fait du bien. Son beau-père voit en lui un humain et cela signifie énormément pour lui. Uryû l'a senti et vient se fondre dans ses bras. « Yachiru, je voudrais aussi que tu cesses de considérer que se battre est une bonne chose. »

- « Kenny Kenny adore se battre. »

- « Oui mais pas avec ses amis ou avec sa famille. » Ryuken lance un coup d'œil au géant qui se met à grommeler un 'ouais, j'ai saisi' dans sa barbe. Tout le monde peut enfin respirer, prêt à retourner à l'ambiance festive du défilé qui s'est interrompu. Bah oui, l'énergie spirituelle de ces deux monstres a quelque peu intoxiqué les participants.

Cependant, Ryuken veut enfoncer le clou. « Yachiru, quand on se bat, on risque de mourir. Tu te souviens de la guerre contre Aizen et de ceux qui sont morts. »

- « Oui, Maki Maki a été tué. Et puis, il y a eu Rukia. Je l'aimais bien moi, Rukia. »

L'évocation de la petite brune ramène le souvenir d'une perte irremplaçable et d'un deuil pas encore cicatrisé. Orihime a les larmes aux yeux et vient se réfugier dans les bras d'Ichigo que la tristesse a aussi gagné. Les yeux dans le vide, Renji cherche à tâtons la main de Byakuya. Celui-ci vient la lui saisir, lui transmettant un peu de sa force. C'est ce qui leur a permis de tenir jusque-là.

- « Tu ne voudrais pas perdre Ken ou Grimmjow ? »

- « Oh non ! Kenny Kenny c'est mon papa. Pis Grimmjow, c'est mon grand frère, comme Yumi Yumi. » La petite vice-capitaine semble avoir compris la leçon. Elle s'approche du bleuté qui enlace toujours Uryû. « Tu me pardonnes Grimm Grimm ? »

Uryû s'écarte, permettant à Grimmjow de s'accroupir pour être à la hauteur de la gamine. « D'accord, mais t'avises pas d'recommencer ! »

- « Promis Grimm Grimm ! », répond la fillette en se jetant à son cou et en faisant claquer un bisou sur sa joue. « Tu vas me donner des bonbons ? »

L'audace enfantine provoque l'hilarité générale. Le défilé recommence à se mouvoir après un signe de la main de Yamamoto. Manque de pot, Ryuken a toujours le visage fermé. « Yachiru, je ne pense pas que tu mérites des bonbons, ce soir. »

- « D'accord maman », fait la petite en baissant les yeux.

Uryû lui prend la main. « Viens Yachiru, allons voir les chars. »

Ukitake s'approche de Ryuken. « Vous avez été un peu dur avec elle. »

- « Non, Ukitake-san », répond sèchement le Quincy. « Elle doit comprendre que ce qu'elle dit ou fait a des conséquences. Nous avons frôlé une catastrophe ce soir. »

- « Catastrophe que vous avez parfaitement évitée, Ishida-san. Et je vous en remercie. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous garder à la Soul Society et vous nommer vice-capitaine de la onzième ! », lance en riant le vieux barbu. Le rire s'efface peu à peu face au manque évident de réaction du Quincy. « Je m'attendais au moins à un accueil plus virulent de votre part, Ishida-san. »

- « Eh bien non, commandant Yamamoto », soupire Ryuken. « Je crois que je vous aurais pris au mot si Uryû n'était pas encore si jeune. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Tandis que le Quincy rejoint sa 'famille', le vieux commandant marmonne pour lui-même. « Intéressant. »

L'interruption aura eu le mérite de rebooster le moral des gens, faisant de ce défilé l'un des plus festifs que la Soul Society ait connu depuis bien longtemps.

- « Oh, regarde Grimm Grimm, le char tout jaune. »

- « Ouais, ouais j'vois. J'suis pas aveugle ! » Grimmjow est content que la petite ne l'appelle plus Minou et qu'elle le considère comme son grand frère. Mais là, elle s'est intercalée entre lui et son chéri, et ça, ça lui plait moyennement.

Du côté des couples, Rangiku est quasiment collée à Yamada, sautillant et faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras à chaque fois qu'un char passe devant eux. Elle a définitivement oublié les leçons d'Urahara, laissant son caractère jovial reprendre le dessus. À ses côtés, le petit médecin sourit à chaque éclat de sa bruyante compagne, tout émerveillé qu'il est de partager cet instant avec la si belle jeune femme.

Repérant de loin la cour assidue et hors norme que se font ces deux-là, Shunsui se tourne vers Isane. Avant il aurait déprimé de la comparer avec la plantureuse blonde.

Mais c'était avant.

Certes, la transformation d'Isane n'est pas aussi importante que celle de Kira. Aucune coupe de cheveux, aucun changement de caractère. C'est toujours la même, si ce n'est qu'elle porte des vêtements inattendus, qui révèlent des atouts insoupçonnés : de longues jambes fines et musclées, des épaules délicates, une peau légèrement dorée et de petits seins, qu'il devine fermes sous le chemisier blousant. Il la savait grande et supposait qu'elle était gauche. Quelle erreur !

Sentant qu'on la regarde, la jeune femme se tourne vers lui et lui offre son plus beau sourire. Comme attiré, il fait quelques pas et vient se serrer contre elle. Elle rougit sous le regard brûlant qu'il lui décoche, mais ne détourne pas les yeux de cet homme qui la tente irrémédiablement. Pourtant, il est différent. Débarrassé de son air nonchalant et de ses attributs vestimentaires habituels, il a cette attitude sérieuse qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire. Isane n'aime que peu l'oisiveté et la frivolité. Comme Kira, elle attend un minimum d'engagement de la part d'un partenaire. Pas le mariage, mais au moins la fidélité. Et Kyôraku avait la réputation de papillonner d'une fleur à l'autre. Ce soir, il n'a d'yeux que pour elle, ce qui la flatte. En même temps, quelle femme ne le serait pas ?

Rasséréné par le regard clair de la jeune femme, Shunsui pousse son avantage jusqu'à poser sa main sur sa taille, la faisant glisser de sorte que son bras s'y enroule délicatement. Il avance ensuite d'un pas pour les positionner tous les deux, ainsi collés, face au défilé qui se termine.

- « Me ferez-vous l'honneur, lieutenant Kotetsu, de rester en ma compagnie ce soir ? », murmure-t-il à son oreille.

La demande est à double sens, prouvant que Kyôraku n'agit pas à la légère. Isane est bien consciente que, de sa réponse, dépendra peut-être la suite de leur relation. Comme elle refuse de subir les attaques séductrices sans répliquer, elle lui fait une réponse qui traditionnellement est donnée lors d'une cérémonie bien particulière.

- « Oui. Je le veux. »

Un petit sourire de satisfaction apparait sur les lèvres du brun qui raffermit sa prise sur la taille menue.

Plusieurs personnes ont discrètement observé la scène. Ichigo a lancé un regard entendu à Uryû qui a semblé heureux que ses talents pour la couture aient permis à deux personnes que rien ne prédestinaient l'une à l'autre, de se trouver.

De son côté, Jûshirô Ukitake arbore un sourire attendri. Depuis le temps qu'il désespère que Shunsui devienne sérieux et se mette en couple. Qui sait si Isane ne sera pas l'élue. A bien y réfléchir, elle est parfaite pour lui. Elle va lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Et dieu sait qu'il en a besoin !

Un peu plus loin, Retsu a élargi le sourire qu'elle a constamment placardé sur le visage.

Des applaudissements sonnent le glas du défilé, et déjà les torches arrivent dans le soir qui commence à tomber. Les chars ont été regroupés dans des endroits distincts du parc. La deuxième partie de la soirée va débuter. La foule commence à se disperser pour rejoindre les quatre feux.

- « T'as vu Grimm Grimm, il est beau ce feu ? »

- « Ouais, ouais… »

La gamine ne lâche plus son grand frère. Leur donnant la main, elle est le trait d'union entre Grimmjow et Uryû, au grand désarroi du bleuté qui aimerait bien se frotter contre le Quincy de son cœur. Amusé par la situation, Uryû lui lance des regards pour tenter de calmer l'énervement de son compagnon. Après la montée d'adrénaline de tout à l'heure, il voudrait que la soirée se déroule plus calmement, quitte à supporter sa petite sœur entre eux.

- « Super, on va manger de la viande grillée Grimm Grimm ! »

- « J'croyais qu't'aimais qu'les bonbons ? »

- « Grimm ! »

- « Bah quoi ! »

- « Mais on peut pas faire griller les bonbons, Grimm Grimm ! Et pis, maman a puni Yachiru, tu sais. »

- « Bah, pour une fois, tu mangeras d'la viande ! »

- « Tu sais, c'est bien de manger de la viande pour grandir, Yachiru », lui dit Orihime.

- « Les bonbons aussi ça fait grandir ? »

- « Non, ça fait grossir. »

- « Ichi ! »

- « Bah c'est vrai, si elle ne mange que des bonbons, elle va devenir comme Ômaeda. En plus, elle aura des carries. »

- « C'est quoi des carries, Ichigo ? », demande la gamine.

- « Des trous dans les dents. »

La gamine le regarde horrifiée. Tout à coup, elle se met à courir à la recherche de Ryuken en hurlant : « Maman, maman, j'vais être grosse avec des trous partout. Maman, j'veux pas avoir des trous partout… »

- « Ichi, si ça se trouve, tu l'as traumatisée ! », le sermonne Orihime.

- « Tu fais vraiment dans la délicatesse, Ichigo ! »

- « Non, laisse bébé. L'a eu raison, Poil de carotte. C'est pas bien qu'elle bouffe ces cochonneries. »

- « Grimm, dis plutôt que t'es content d'en être débarrassé ! »

- « Ouais », répond le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

Entre les deux feux, le groupe dans lequel se trouve Isshin, Rose et Shunsui voit passer une petite bouille rose, courant comme si elle avait un menos grande aux fesses. Craignant que la soirée ne soit encore interrompue par cette insupportable gamine, ils s'arrêtent tous instantanément.

- « Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? », demande Shunsui.

- « Je crois qu'elle parlait de trous partout… »

- « De trous ? » Interloqué, Isshin se tourne vers le blond. « T'es sûr Izuru ? » Celui-ci acquiesce.

- « Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai entendu », renchérit Rose.

Regardant le feu plus loin d'où venait la petite, Isshin voit son fils le regarder et hausser les épaules en tendant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- « Ça doit encore être Grimmjow qui a fait des siennes. »

- « Oui, il aura dû se venger pour ce qu'elle lui a dit. Je trouve que ton ami Ryuken est une maman idéale pour Yachiru. Une figure maternelle, c'est ce dont elle a besoin. »

- « Shunsui, un petit conseil. Ne dis surtout pas ce genre de choses devant Ryuken, si tu ne veux pas te faire trouer la peau par des flèches. »

- « La gamine l'appelle bien maman et il ne dit rien ! »

- « Capitaine Kyôraku, j'ai entendu pas plus tard qu'hier Ishida-san menacer le capitaine Zaraki s'il lui prenait l'envie de l'affubler de ce doux nom. Il ne le tolère que de Yachiru », explique Kira.

- « Tu devrais peut-être l'écouter, Shunsui. Tu as vu comment il a géré la situation. Il a damé le pion au vieux quand même ! », s'exclame Rose.

- « Mm, c'est vrai. C'est un battant et un homme à poigne. Faut lui reconnaitre ces qualités-là. Bon, si on allait manger parce qu'au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, il y quatre barbecue, mais trois sont déjà occupés par les carnivores de service. Grimmjow à droite, Kensei à gauche et Zaraki et sa clique au fond là-bas. »

- « Il ne reste donc que celui derrière nous. Allons-y ! » Isane prend la main de Shunsui et commence à le tirer doucement. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le brun lui emboite le pas.

- « Je crois bien que Shunsui a définitivement oublié Rangiku », lance Isshin tout content de lui.

- « Qui a eu l'idée de l'habiller ainsi ? Car je ne peux pas croire un instant qu'elle l'ait fait d'elle-même. »

- « C'est une idée de ma future belle-fille. Elle est intelligente, n'est-ce pas ? Et dire que mon fiston l'a choisi. Tout le bon sens de son père ! »

Pile au moment où Isshin bombe le torse, Shinji et Stark passe à côté de lui pour rejoindre le barbecue à gauche de leur position.

- « C'est pas vrai qu't'es encore en train d't'envoyer des fleurs ! Tu changeras jamais, Isshin : pathétique tu es, pathétique tu resteras ! »

- « Shinji, tu es jaloux et amère ! » répond Isshin tandis qu'Izuru pouffe de rire.

- « Mon pauvre Kira, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques avec ce guignol ! »

- « Je sais très bien ce que je fais, capitaine Hirako. Isshin a de nombreuses qualités et moi, j'aime sa joie de vivre, » répond le lieutenant en posant un regard énamouré dans les yeux sombres du père d'Ichigo.

- « Parce que t'appelle ça d'la joie de vivre ? »

- « Shinji, tu peux bien parler toi ! Tu n'es pas un modèle de sagesse, que je sache ? », intervient Rose.

- « Ouais, c'est ça. Allez viens Lobo, éloignons-nous. Kensei m'a déjà refilé sa curiosité ! J'voudrais pas être en plus atteint de crétinisme avancé ! »

Les deux hommes s'éloignent mais Kurosaki père est toujours en train de s'offusquer. « Mais quel crétin lui-même ! »

- « Allez viens Isshin, rejoignons les autres. Moi je meurs de faim, pas vous ? »

- « Oui, moi aussi capitaine. »

En quelques pas, les trois hommes arrivent près de Kyôraku et Isane qui discutent déjà avec Ukitake, pendant que Hisagi s'entretient avec Emiko, l'épouse de Rose. Shunsui ne lâche pas d'une semelle la jeune Kotetsu. Il lui apporte nourriture et boisson. Bref, l'homme est aux petits soins pour sa belle.

Après quelques temps, celle-ci réussit à échapper à la possessivité de Kyôraku et rejoindre ses deux collègues, Hisagi et Kira, ainsi que la douce Emiko.

- « Isane, tu es magnifique dans cette tenue. »

- « Merci Shûhei. »

- « C'est vrai que ce style assez original vous sied à merveille et il fait mouche. Surtout quand on observe le comportement de Kyôraku-san. Il est littéralement métamorphosé. Et c'est vous qui lui faites cet effet-là », explique Emiko.

- « Vous croyez ? »

- « Oh oui ! Et ce ne sont pas ces messieurs qui prétendront le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non, en effet. Il parait charmé par toi Isane. »

- « Charmé ? Non mais tu veux rire, Shûhei! Elle le tient par les couilles, oui ! »

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que Kira devient aussi rouge que les coquelicots en pleine floraison. Pas choquées, les deux jeunes femmes éclatent de rire, sous le regard de reproche d'Hisagi. « Izuru, il faut vraiment que tu cesses d'écouter Rangiku et de fréquenter Grimmjow ! »

- « Oui, tu as raison. Je me suis laissé emporter. Veuillez m'excuser mesdames », répond-il un peu piteux.

- « Mais non, mais non. En plus, vous avez parfaitement saisi la situation », réplique Emiko qui décidément, s'amuse toujours follement avec ces deux-là.

- « Elle a raison. » Dans un même élan, les deux vices-capitaines se tournent vers Isane qui semble un peu gênée. « Enfin, je veux dire…, je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que Rangiku avec ces… choses-là, mais… je ne compte pas le laisser m'échapper. » La mine est rougissante mais le ton est sans appel.

- « BIEN DIT ! », se met à hurler Emiko.

Le cri n'est pas passé inaperçu. Les compagnons de nos jeunes gens accourent assez vite.

- « Emiko, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demande Rose à son exubérante épouse.

- « Oh rien. Juste une petite conversation entre jeunes gens _passionnés_. »

- « Passionnés ? »

- « Oui, capitaine Ukitake. Nous venons de nous apercevoir que nous avons un point commun. » Emiko affiche la mine d'un enfant qui aurait préparé un coup en douce. Et ça inquiète légèrement ses compagnons de jeu. Jusqu'à quel point la jeune madame Ootoribashi est-elle capable d'aller ?

- « Ah bon ! Et c'est quoi alors ? », demande Isshin en se tournant vers Izuru.

Craignant une nouvelle crise de franchise aigue de la part de son meilleur ami, Shûhei préfère répondre à sa place : « Eh bien…, déjà nous sommes jeunes… »

- « Nous sommes plutôt bien foutus », poursuit sans se démonter Izuru.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Isane complète : « …et, disons-le, intelligents. »

Les quatre hommes sont pris d'un fou rire inextinguible, devant la prétention dont font preuve leur cher et tendre. Toutefois, Emiko n'est que partiellement satisfaite, et son côté j'adore-lâcher-des-bombes-et-me-mêler-de-tout-ce-q ui-ne-me-regarde-pas doit être assouvi.

- « Mes chers amis, vous avez oublié le principal de nos points communs. » Les trois lieutenants sont atterrés, elle ne va quand même pas oser ! « Nous sommes tous épris de personnes _beaucoup_ plus âgées que nous. » Et ben si, elle a osé.

- « Emiko, tu vas commencer à vraiment nous vexer à toujours insister sur notre âge ! », lui lance son époux. La jeune femme vient se blottir dans ses bras pour lui donner un langoureux baiser.

- « Mon pauvre Rose, après tout, elle n'a pas tort. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que Shûhei, toi qu'Emiko, Isshin qu… »

- « EH ! Dis-donc Jûshirô, je suis un père de famille quarantenaire, moi ! En plus, avec le nouveau look que m'a fait mon fils, je parais au moins quinze ans de moins ! »

- « Mais bien sûr, Isshin ! A t'écouter, dans cinq minutes, mon lieutenant sera ton ainé ! »

Shunsui est le seul à ne pas avoir relevé l'ineptie de Kurosaki, trop occupé à peser la signification de ce nouveau point commun. De toute façon, débiter des âneries est une seconde nature chez Isshin.

- « Et si nous buvions à notre bonne chance ? », propose Isshin.

- « Oui, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé ! »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour subir vos moqueries ! »

- « Rien, si ce n'est que tu ouvres la bouche. »

- « Très bien, alors je vais occuper ma bouche à autre chose ! » Vexé, Isshin se dirige vers le buffet.

- « Oui, reprend donc encore une brochette », lance Ukitake sur un ton taquin.

- « Mais fais quand même attention à ta ligne de jeunot », renchérit Shunsui.

- « Oserais-tu me traiter de gros, Shunsui ? »

Il semblerait que ce soit la saint Isshin car tout le monde est amusé de l'air faussement misérable de Kurosaki. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Izuru ne se moque pas. Il s'est juste rapproché de son brun, se ralliant à sa cause désespérée. « Vous exagérez ! Moi, je ne le trouve pas gros. Il est parfait. »

Ragaillardi par ses douces paroles, Isshin enroule son bras autour de la taille du lieutenant et déclare sans honte aucune « Et puis, je connais bien d'autres façons d'utiliser ma bouche », avant d'embrasser avec voracité le blond, pas effarouché pour le coup.

Le baiser s'éternise et c'est Shunsui qui lance aux deux hommes : « Il y a des chambres pour faire ça ! »

- « Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons y aller. »

Prenant la main d'Izuru, Isshin amorce un départ bien rapide.

- « Eh mais vous n'allez pas partir maintenant ? », s'exclame Emiko.

- « Voyez-vous ma chère Emiko, je suis pris d'une faim subite d'un tout autre genre que celle que pourraient tarir les plats de ces tables. Et tarir cette faim-là devrait me faire perdre des kilos plutôt que de m'en faire prendre. C'est donc une bonne chose pour le _gros_ que je suis », lance-t-il en direction de ses amis.

- « Et tu ne demandes pas son avis à mon lieutenant ? »

- « Ton lieutenant est mon petit ami, Rose. Et bien sûr qu'il a le droit de donner son avis. Je ne suis pas un tyran ! »

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Kira répond cependant clairement : « Non, ça ne me dérange pas. La soirée est déjà bien avancée. » _'Et si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de ce corps qui se frotte au mien'_, ajoute-t-il mentalement.

Ukitake lance alors un « Bien, bonsoir à vous deux », suivi par « Bonsoir Izuru » de la part d'Hisagi, dont le visage reflète l'étonnement. Il faut avouer que ça ressemble tellement peu à Izuru de se donner en spectacle. Bon, il parait amoureux, mais quand même ! Lui n'a pas changé depuis qu'il est avec Ukitake. Est-ce un tort ? Il se demande s'il ne lui manque pas un peu de la passion d'un Kira ou d'une Rangiku. Quoique elle, ce n'est pas de la passion, c'est un truc mille fois plus puissant qui la tient. « Kira a raison. Il est plus tard que je ne le pensais », reprend-il, sans vraiment avoir réfléchi.

- « Tu veux rentrer, Shûhei? »

- « Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de poursuivre cette soirée… »

- « Non, et il est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué. » S'adressant à ses amis, le capitaine prend aussitôt congés. « Nous allons y aller. Je vous souhaite de bien finir cette soirée. » Il s'incline face à Emiko et Isane « Mesdames, bonne soirée. »

Après de rapides salutations, Hisagi et lui se mettent en marche vers l'entrée principal du parc.

* * *

**Maison de Jûshirô Ukitake**

Depuis le moment où ils sont rentrés et qu'ils se sont installés sur la terrasse couverte pour déguster un thé avant de clore cette magnifique soirée, Ukitake affiche un air épanoui, tandis qu'Hisagi l'observe, ébahi par la plénitude que reflète le visage de son amant. Au bout de quelques temps, Jûshirô réalise le manège du plus jeune. « Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

- « Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. »

- « Tout simplement parce que je crois ne jamais l'avoir été avant. »

Le brun continue d'admirer Jûshirô, s'interrogeant de façon muette sur le pourquoi d'un tel air serein. Alerté par l'imperceptible froncement de sourcils, Ukitake se voit obligé d'expliquer pourquoi précisément ce soir, il se sent tellement bien. « C'est Shunsui. »

- « C'est Shunsui qui te rend heureux ? Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? », demande un rien agacé le brun.

- « Ne te méprend pas, Shûhei. Je suis heureux de ne plus avoir à me faire du souci pour lui. Tu sais, j'étais inquiet ces derniers jours. »

- « Et maintenant, tu es rassuré ? »

- « Oui complètement. Si, si, tu peux me croire. La jeune Orihime a eu du flair en choisissant Isane pour lui. »

- « C'est vrai que ce soir, ils allaient bien ensembles. »

- « Tu as remarqué aussi ? » Hisagi acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Je les observés toute la soirée, et je pense que, cette fois, c'est la bonne. »

- « Ça, pour les avoir observer, tu les as observés ! Je m'en suis aperçu puisque tu m'as laissé comme une vieille chaussette dans mon coin. Heureusement qu'il y a eu Izuru et Emiko, sinon j'aurais fait tapisserie ! »

- « Oh Shû, je suis désolé. » Ukitake tend la main vers le jeune homme et la pose délicatement sur sa joue. « Et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien d'une vieille chaussette, mon amour. » Shûhei saisit la main dans la sienne, puis la retourne pour en embrasser la paume. « Je te promets de ne plus te négliger. »

- « Tu dis ça et quand un nouveau couple va pointer le bout de son nez… »

- « Non, non, mon amour. Je te fais solennellement la promesse de ne me mêler que d'une histoire. » Surpris, le brun se tend instantanément. « La nôtre. » Un sourire vient éclairer le beau visage du brun. « De toute façon, il n'y a vraiment plus beaucoup de monde à caser. »

- « Arrête, je croirais entendre mon capitaine ! », ronchonne Hisagi alors que Jûshirô éclate de rire.

- « C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit aussi curieux. Peut-être que c'est une déformation professionnel, après tout, il a en charge la publication du journal et … »

- « EH ! Je te signale que je m'en occupe depuis pas mal d'années et je ne fourre pas mon nez dans la vie privée des gens pour autant. »

- « C'est vrai, mais tu es unique, toi. Sérieux et droit. »

Plongeant dans ses pensées, Hisagi se met à froncer les sourcils. _'J'en ai marre qu'ils pensent tous que je suis sérieux ! Même Jûshirô, s'y met ! Tu vas voir, je vais lui montrer si je suis sérieux !'_

Avec un air résolu, le brun pose sa tasse sur la petite table et vient prendre celle du blanc alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la porter à ses lèvres. « Mais que… ? » Hisagi fait taire Ukitake d'un baiser léger, puis le repousse gentiment sur les coussins derrière eux. Le regard qui le fixe rappelle à Jûshirô un prédateur qui aurait enfin coincé sa proie. Alors qu'il lève ses deux mains pour prendre le visage de son jeune amant en coupe, celui-ci lui enserre les poignets et vient les coller avec force au-dessus de sa tête. La protestation de Jûshirô meurt dans la bouche qui s'est emparée de la sienne. Contrairement au premier, ce baiser-ci est presque brutal. Hisagi a déjà inséré sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre et les deux langues commencent un combat très virulent.

Certes, Ukitake apprécie que le brun prenne les choses en mains. Cependant, il n'en demeure pas moins un homme beaucoup plus expérimenté et sa fierté est en jeu. Il n'est pas contre un peu de piment dans leur relation, mais là, c'est un peu trop violent pour lui. Il essaye de contrer, et n'y parvient pas. Il tente ensuite de suivre le mouvement mais, une fois de plus, il est largement dominé par l'aisance d'Hisagi. Alors, d'un gémissement, il se soumet. Hisagi n'attendait que ça pour casser le baiser. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'air échevelé de l'homme sous lui, et satisfait, fond dans le cou qui s'offre à lui. Il le parsème d'une multitude de baisers papillons, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut en remontant vers le lobe de l'oreille. Là, il change de tactique en léchant la peau très fine sous le lobe, provoquant un concert de gémissements de la part de Jûshirô. Il saisit gentiment entre ses dents le morceau de peau, le malmenant pour ensuite sucer la peau afin d'en calmer l'irritation.

- « Shû… »

A nouveau, la bouche d'Hisagi recouvre celle d'Ukitake, l'emportant dans un baiser étourdissant. Le plus fin et diplomate des capitaines du Gotei 13 a compris le message. Ce soir, il doit ressentir et surtout, se soumettre, chose dont il a peu l'habitude. Bien sûr, lors de leurs précédents ébats, il était en–dessous car c'est la position qu'il préfère. Toutefois, à chaque fois, c'est lui qui prenait la direction des opérations. Ukitake est un uké mais en aucun cas, un passif ou un soumis. Il est passionné et sait le revendiquer !

Hisagi libère à nouveau la bouche du plus vieux, s'attaquant maintenant à sa mâchoire. Il la grignote avec gourmandise, n'omettant aucune parcelle de peau. De temps en temps, il plonge ses yeux en fusion dans les yeux bruns de son partenaire, juste pour savoir si ce dernier est bien. Un peu comme si les gémissements incessants pouvaient laisser penser le contraire. Et à chaque fois, un regard enfiévré l'accueille et le rassure. Il est sur la bonne voie, celle conduisant à donner un plaisir incommensurable à l'homme qu'il aime. Un autre baiser et il peut relâcher les deux poignets qu'il maintenait au-dessus de la tête de Jûshirô. Celui-ci ne les bouge pas pour autant. Il a décidé de ne pas combattre, de se laisser faire. Après tout, il a souvent souhaité que son compagnon se réveille. Et même s'il a le sentiment que c'est un véritable fauve qui est face à lui, il subit de bonne grâce les attouchements de Shûhei.

Les mains libres, Hisagi peut enfin étendre la surface de peau qu'il a décidé de marquer ce soir. Il commence par enlever avec douceur le polo d'Ukitake. Descendant le long du cou d'Ukitake, il continue à lécher avec application. Du bout de la langue, il trace un trait sinueux jusqu'au nombril, dont il mouille les contours en faisant plusieurs fois le tour. Il lève la tête pour voir Ukitake. Celui-ci ne le lâche pas des yeux et les agrandit lorsque le jeune homme, avec un sourire lubrique, se met à mimer l'acte sexuel en enfonçant puis en retirant sa langue de son petit trou ventral. Ukitake a chaud, très chaud même. Sans qu'il parvienne à l'empêcher, son corps oscille langoureusement au gré des mouvements de la langue impudique.

Shûhei n'est pourtant pas satisfait. Les gémissements qu'il entend le ravissent, mais il veut plus. Il veut faire crier Jûshirô. Et quoi de mieux que de se relever, de frotter son sexe tendu contre l'aine du plus vieux en dévorant du regard, le corps tremblant. « Aaah ! »

Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux.

La chaleur devenant écrasante, Shûhei profite de cet instant où il domine de toute sa taille le capitaine de la treizième, pour ôter son T-shirt. Se faisant, il révèle son corps musclé à un Jûshirô qui se mord les lèvres. Le brun est tellement sexy dans cette pause. Et ce regard affamé qu'il porte sur lui ! Fier de lui, Shûhei a ce sourire si cher à Grimmjow et Zaraki. Un sourire de vainqueur dirait ce dernier, un sourire de dominant dirait le premier.

Il reprend sa tâche, visant maintenant les tétons roses et dressés de son chéri. Un coup de langue et sa récompense est un gémissement contenu. Un coup de dent et il obtient un petit cri qui n'a rien de masculin. Alors il s'acharne sur le bout de chair, appliquant sa bouche autour comme une ventouse, à l'intérieur de laquelle il fait tournoyer sa langue. Et les Mm et les Aah sont au rendez-vous.

Il suspend l'opération, permettant à Jûshirô de reprendre son souffle, et l'embrasse, parce que…, bah parce que ça faisait longtemps !

Puis, comme le corps sous lui est toujours soumis, il se jette sur le second téton et recommence sa douce torture. Et parce qu'il est un jeune homme pas seulement jeune et beau, mais aussi intelligent, de ses mains il défait le bouton et abaisse la fermeture du pantalon, qu'il fait glisser lentement. Le boxer subit un sort identique. Le sexe dressé vient taper contre le bas ventre du brun, lui arrachant à lui aussi un gémissement. Il effectue de lents vas-et-viens le long de la hampe, qu'il rejoint lorsque le téton de gauche est aussi rougi que celui de droite.

Face au sexe long, dur et légèrement rose, Shûhei ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir. Il n'a jamais fait de fellation à Jûshirô, et c'est timidement qu'il vient goûter du bout de la langue, la tête de laquelle s'écoule un peu de liquide blanchâtre. Rassuré par le goût amer mais pas écœurant, et surtout par la crispation qui s'est emparée du corps d'Ukitake, il passe sa langue de haut en bas, en appuyant très fort. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et le « Oui ! » crié est le meilleur encouragement qu'il pouvait recevoir. Il réitère son action, heureux comme un gamin de voir le corps du blanc être pris de frissons. Pour finir, il enserre entre ses lèvres le gland, et descend toute la longueur, l'avalant dans sa bouche.

Ukitake s'y attendait mais la sensation est telle qu'il pousse un cri plus fort que les autres et qu'il descend enfin ses mains pour les glisser dans les cheveux couleur corbeau de Shûhei. Ce geste lui permet autant de s'accrocher à quelque chose qu'à accompagner les mouvements du jeune homme sur son sexe.

- « Tellement bon… Aaah ! »

Hisagi vient de griffer de ses dents la verge gonflée. Il n'est pas encore prêt à entendre des mots de la part de son amant et lui fait savoir. Il veut soumettre Jûshirô. Pas l'avilir, non, mais le soumettre quand même. Les seuls sons qu'il lui autorise pour le moment, sont des gémissements, des cris ou tout autre borborygme doux à son oreille. Il accélère la cadence de la succion, ne laissant aucun répit au pauvre Ukitake. Et celui-ci finit par rendre les armes en libérant sa semence dans la bouche chaude de son amant, tout ça dans un hurlement de plaisir rarement atteint.

Après avoir avalé le sperme et lécher les quelques éclaboussures, Hisagi se penche au-dessus de lui et le regarde avec un sourire tendre. Il lui donne un baiser et lui pose une étrange question : « Tu es toujours avec moi, mon ange ? »

Le regard du brun est pénétrant et la voix rauque autant que le petit nom surprennent Ukitake, qui, pendant un court instant, reste sans voix. Au moment où il va parler, il est coupé par le brun. « Hoche la tête, si c'est le cas. »

Complètement sous le pouvoir des yeux noirs, il s'exécute lentement.

- « Bien. Passons alors aux choses sérieuses. »

Nouveau baiser. Cette fois empreint de rage. Le plus jeune souffle le chaud et le froid, laissant le plus vieux complètement perdu, moment idéal dont le premier profite pour se relever et se débarrasser des vêtements qui le masquent encore une partie de son corps. Une partie ô combien intéressante. Face au sexe bandé du brun, l'ange blanc retient son souffle et sent le sien se tendre à nouveau.

Toujours en parfaite maîtrise de la situation, Shûhei enduit généreusement de salive trois de ses doigts, introduisant et ressortant la langue de sa bouche. Face à lui, Jûshirô est effaré par la provocation dont fait preuve son petit ami. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêche pas de suivre les doigts sans en rater une miette, et surtout d'écarter instinctivement les jambes. Du moins suffisamment pour faciliter l'accès à Hisagi qui le remercie d'un sourire carnassier et se place entre les deux jambes. A l'aide de ses deux mains, il caresse l'intérieur des cuisses, effleurant les bourses sous le sexe tendu, qu'il délaisse ayant trouvé plus plaisant à faire. Les mains sournoises glissent plus bas, vers l'endroit caché, source ultime du plaisir et synonyme de nirvana.

Un premier doigt inquisiteur force le passage de l'anus, pénétrant sans brutalité mais sans douceur non plus. Ukitake serre les dents, le premier doigt est toujours désagréable.

Un autre doigt fait son entrée, rejoignant son complice pour étirer les parois. Ukitake le supporte, ses chairs se préparent.

Un troisième doigt s'invite à la fête, permettant à Hisagi de toucher la prostate. Ukitake lâche un cri, il est prêt et impatient d'être pris.

Après quelques touchers supplémentaires faisant se tortiller Ukitake, Hisagi vient ramper le long du corps essoufflé pour l'embrasser avec volupté. « Alors, que veux-tu mon ange ? Dis-le moi… »

- « … que tu me prennes… »

Hisagi redouble d'efforts pour s'empêcher d'obéir et d'enculer le cul magnifique de son partenaire. Déposant des baisers papillons sur la joue, le nez, la mâchoire de Jûshirô, il insiste : « A quel point, mon ange, veux-tu que je te prenne ? »

- « … Shû… j'en peux plus là… s'il te plait… »

- « Puisque tu me supplies si gentiment, mon ange. »

Ni une, ni deux, le brun tatoué vient s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans les chairs d'Ukitake qui hurle son plaisir. L'attente aura été longue, partagée entre une félicité inhabituelle pour l'un et une torture délicieuse pour l'autre. En aucun cas, elle n'aura été vaine. Après quelques secondes d'ajustement, les coups de butoir s'enchainent pour le bien-être des deux hommes. Unis dans un seul mouvement, l'un donne et l'autre reçoit. Hisagi pilonne l'antre, augmentant son plaisir comme il ne l'a jamais fait. Il sait qu'à partir de ce soir, leurs ébats seront différents. Et du côté d'Ukitake, il a rarement été aussi comblé. Les gémissements se mêlent les uns aux autres, jusqu'à un cri commun, expression bruyante de l'orgasme qui vient de les faucher simultanément.

A bout de force, Hisagi tombe sur Ukitake qui l'accueille au creux de ses bras. Ensembles, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils tentent d'apaiser les battements de leur cœur, et de reprendre leur souffle. Ukitake se met à caresser le dos du brun, avec douceur, les yeux rêveurs. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas mécontent de faire la connaissance de ton autre toi. »

- « Et…, il ne t'a pas trop déçu cet autre moi ? »

- « Bien au contraire. »

Hisagi se redresse et plante son regard sombre dans les yeux tendres : « Tant mieux, parce que figure-toi qu'il aime être dans tes bras cet autre moi. Alors, il ne risque pas de s'en aller. Tu vas devoir t'y faire, mon ange. »

- « Oh, que de promesses ! », sourit Jûshirô. « En plus, j'aime ce petit nom, et ta façon de le dire. »

- « Tant mieux. Je t'aime mon ange. »

- « Je t'aime aussi mon grand fauve. »

Quand il entend le sien de surnom, Shûhei écarquille les yeux puis il affiche un grand sourire. « Et que dirais-tu d'aller ronronner de plaisir sous la douche avec le fauve ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se lèvre prestement puis prend dans ses bras un Ukitake qui semble aussi léger qu'une plume.

- « Mon dieu, j'ai créé un monstre ! », fait Jûshirô dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

**Alors les gens, me suis-je rouillée pendant ces vacances ? Dîtes-moi pour que je m'améliore, hein !**


	2. Le brun Shunsui

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Marine :** contente que ce petit texte t'ait fait passer un bon moment. C'est toujours gratifiant de savoir que des personnes ont lu et apprécié.

**Anemone33 :** sache que le plaisir des retrouvailles est partagé. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

**Chapitre ****2 : **_toujours se méfier des dilettantes, car ils cachent parfois des joyaux bruts._

Couple: Shunsui x Isane

* * *

_**Un peu plus tôt, pendant la fête de clôture des cerisiers en fleurs**_

_- « Ouais, c'est ça. Allez viens Lobo, éloignons-nous. Kensei m'a déjà refilé sa curiosité ! J'voudrais pas être en plus atteint de crétinisme avancé ! » _

Parvenu à proximité du barbecue de gauche, Shinji et son amour de Lobo sont hélés par Kensei qui, la bouche pleine, les enjoint à se servir sur la table où les plats regorgent d'aliments grillés à point. Le blond demande aussitôt : « Vous avez déjà commencé à attaquer ? Vous auriez pu nous attendre ! »

- « Au cas où t'aurais des problèmes de visions, on ne mange rien, nous. Mais Kensei, _lui_, en est à sa deuxième brochette », répond Lisa.

- « Non, c'est la troisième qu'il avale »

Neliel vient d'apporter cette petite précision, faisant aussitôt cesser Kensei de mastiquer, bien décidé qu'il est à répliquer à ses sous-entendus négatifs. Manque de pot Love lui fauche l'herbe sous le pied. « C'est vrai qu'on devrait peut-être s'activer, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, on risque de faire ceinture ! »

- « Bon sang, pour qui est-ce que vous m'prenez ? »

- « Pour un gougnafier ! », répondent en chœur ses amis.

- « QUOI ? »

- « Kensei, tu dois admettre que lorsque tu es devant de la nourriture, tu penses avec ton ventre. »

- « Hein ? »

- « On t'as jamais dit de n'pas parler la bouche pleine ? », rajoute Shinji.

- « Tu parles en connaisseur, là ? », vient lui susurrer l'argenté avec un regard lubrique.

Effaré par la connotation sexuelle de la question, Shinji soupire d'exaspération. « T'es vraiment un obsédé, Kensei ! »

- « Je crois même que tu es pire que moi », renchérit Lisa.

- « Ah non, j'crois pas que c'soit possible ça ! Moi, j'suis pas un voyeur, j'te signale. »

- « Moi non plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore rien vu. » La jeune femme semble un peu déçue, et c'est avec un air candide qu'elle ajoute : « Cela dit, je ne suis pas contre. »

- « Hors de question que tu viennes nous mâter ! » L'argenté a reposé de suite sa brochette entamée, pour venir prendre Neliel par les épaules, comme pour la protéger de la perversité de son amie vizard.

- « Dis-donc, Kensei, ça réchauffe le cœur de constater que dans ta petite tête, tu places quand même Neliel avant la bouffe », remarque la brune vicieuse. « De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tes ébats ne m'intéressent pas. Non, moi je veux voir deux mecs à l'œuvre. »

La brune se tourne vers Shinji qui est en train de déguster un petit poisson grillé. Sentant plusieurs regards fixés sur lui, il avale sa bouchée (_'on peut jamais manger tranquille !'_), et s'enquière de la plus délicate des façons de ce que ses amis lui veulent _encore_ : « Quoi ? »

- « Lisa voudrait voir un couple de gays à l'œuvre. »

- « Ah ouais, et en quoi ça m'concerne ? »

Tous ses amis le regardent comme s'il était le dernier abruti que la terre ait porté. Finalement, Stark s'approche doucement et glisse à l'oreille de son amoureux : « Mi amor, nous sommes gays. »

La remarque monte lentement jusqu'aux synapses reliant la zone compréhension du cerveau du blond et là, une lumière clignote, provoquant un stimulus qui s'apparente à peu de chose près à : « QUOI ? »

- « Allez Shinji, on est amis. »

- « Non mais c'est va pas la tête ! »

- « Tu n'as qu'à considérer ça d'un point de vue scientifique. Un peu comme une étude sur l'accouplement entre deux hommes. »

- « Lisa, t'es pas une scientifique, t'es juste une perverse. Et en plus, je partage pas ! »

- « Mais je ne souhaite pas partager. Je me contenterai de regarder », insiste la brune. « Avec un œil scientifique, bien sûr ! »

- « Bien sûr, prend moi pour une andouille aussi ! Il est hors de question que tu vois les fesses de Lobo. »

- « Ah parce que si elle voit les tiennes, ça te dérange pas ? »

- « Kensei, sois gentil, continue à bouffer. J'ai déjà Momo qui bave dessus, alors ça va ! »

- « Bon sang, j'te savais pas aussi possessif Shinji ! »

- « Ah parce que tu s'rais d'accord pour que Neliel montre ses seins, toi ? »

- « Eh ! Il n'en est pas question ! », s'insurge la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

Voyant une ouverture, Lisa tente de s'y engouffrer avec subtilité. « Ecoute Shinji, si ce qui te gênes, c'est que je vois ton chéri dans son plus simple appareil, il suffit que tu peux prennes une position où je ne le vois pas. »

- « Bah voyons ! Par exemple, que je m'empale sur la trique de Lobo comme ça, _madame_ verrait pas ces fesses à lui », vient susurrer le blond. Il a décidé de rentrer dans son jeu, histoire de la faire saliver avant de l'envoyer proprement bouler.

Malheureusement, le destin s'acharne sur lui ! Non seulement Lisa ne tombe pas dans le panneau, mais surtout, tous ses amis se sont figés, semblant fixer un point derrière lui. La bouche ouverte, il se retourne pour voir par lui-même ce qui peut retenir toute leur attention, et ne peut que conclure amèrement qu'il est de ces moments dans la vie où on aimerait se trouver à mille lieux de certains endroits. Ou pour faire court, c'est vraiment pas de chance !

Kami, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit à ce moment-là que débarquent le commandant Yamamoto, le coincé du cul Kuchiki et la rigide Unohana ? Telle est la question sur laquelle reste bloqué le cerveau du blond. Quoique, son esprit est plutôt embourbé dans un truc du genre _: 'Pourquoi y m'regarde comme ça, l'vieux ? Il est jaloux parce que son truc rabougri peut plus s'lever ! Et l'autre noble de mes deux, y va pas faire l'choqué ! Lui aussi, y couche avec un homme. J'me demande d'ailleurs s'il se fait mettre. Oh non, bien sûr ! C'est pas l'genre des Kuchiki de s'faire enculer. C'est tellement plus ho-no-ra-ble de fourrer son truc dans l'cul de son lieutenant ! Et la tressée, avec son air de ne pas y toucher ! Elle a quand même comploté dans l'dos d'sa vice-capitaine ! Alors faudrait voir à pas m'prendre de haut !'_

Shinji est rouge cramoisi. Il tente bien un sourire, mais les trois passent leur chemin sans rien dire, le gratifiant d'un regard sévère, limite dégoûté. Il se retourne brusquement et assassine du regard ses amis qui en pleurent de rire.

- « C'est malin, j'vais passer pour quoi maintenant ? »

- « Un pervers », répondent Kensei, Lisa, Love et Neliel.

- « Vous êtes vraiment tordus ! »

- « Allez Shinji, tu t'en fiches de ce que pense le vieux Yama. En tout cas, tu t'en fichais il y a une centaine d'années. Sinon, pour ma proposition ? »

- « C'est NON ! »

- « Mais Shinji… »

- « Bon sang Lisa, trouve-toi un mec ! »

- « Euh Shinji, c'est deux mecs qu'elle veut. »

- « Putain Kensei, arrête de la conforter dans ce genre d'idées ! »

- « T'es pas sympa, shinji ! »

- « Ouais, bah j'me ferais une raison ! T'as qu'à aller d'demander à Kuchiki ? »

- « Tu veux ma mort ? »

- « Et ben alors, essaye Grimmjow, il assez libre avec son corps, hein Stark ? »

- « En effet. Mais, mi amor, je ne… »

- « Tu vois Lisa, t'as toutes tes chances. »

- « C'est vrai que Grimmjow est assez fier de son corps », approuve Neliel.

- « Ma puce, j'pense pas que ce soit l'cas d'son Quincy », fait remarquer Kensei.

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux remarques de Muguruma ou aux vaines tentatives de son amant, le blond capitaine de la cinquième poursuit d'une voie égale : « Tu devrais tenter ta chance, Lisa. Grimmjow est aussi obsédé que toi ! »

- « D'accord, je vais les voir. A plus ! »

- « T'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, Shin. Elle va foncer tête baissée, tu la connais. »

- « Eh ! J'y suis pour rien, moi ! », se défend le blond avant d'ajouter fataliste : « De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ? Elle sait se défendre. »

- « Oui. Mais si Grimmjow est d'accord et Uryû pas, cela risque de provoquer une nouvelle querelle entre eux, mi amor. Et de là à ce qu'il débarque en pleine nuit pour me parler… »

- « Oh merde ! Tu pouvais pas m'empêcher Lobo ! »

* * *

**Groupe de Grimmjow**

Lorsque Lisa parvient auprès de l'ex-Sexta, celui-ci est encore en train de se chamailler avec Ichigo. C'est plus qu'une habitude entre eux. Certains diraient que ça leur est vital, surtout leurs amis proches qui, dans ces moments-là, se contentent d'intervenir subtilement pour éviter tout dérapage.

- « J'te dis que j'suis capable d'avaler tout c'qu'y a sur la table ! »

- « Mais bien sûr, il doit y avoir au bas mot dix kilos de barbaques et la moitié en poisson, et toi tu penses que ton estomac supportera tout ça ? », lance Ichigo avec un air suffisant.

- « Ouais, et j'peux l'prouver ! »

La hargne de Grimmjow met les sens d'Uryû en alerte. C'est le moment d'intervenir. « Grimm, il n'en est pas question ! »

- « Mais bébé, y m'provoque Poil de carotte ! »

- « Grimm, tu ne le feras pas ! D'une part, parce que tu n'es pas tout seul. D'autres gens sont là pour manger et ce serait bien si on pouvait s'éloigner un peu pour laisser la place… »

- « Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien bouffé moi ! »

- « Rien bouffer ? Tu t'es enfilé une bonne dizaine de brochettes ! »

- « C'est pas toi qui paye Poil de carotte ! On t'a pas d'mandé d'faire les comptes ? »

Imperturbablement, Uryû poursuit : « … de deux, parce que tu risques de grossir. Je ne veux pas que tu massacres ce corps parfait. » Le jeune Quincy est venu se coller à son amant pour lui caresser lentement les abdominaux. « Je refuse de sortir avec un gros. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te quitte, hein Grimm ? »

- « Sûrement pas ! », répond le bleuté qui pour calmer la frayeur qui vient de le saisir, se met à embrasser goulûment Uryû.

Lisa qui s'est tu jusque-là, fait apparaître un petit sourire malicieux._ 'Ça va être plus facile que je ne pensais.'_

- « Vous formez un très beau couple tous les deux », lance la jeune femme.

- « Tiens, salut Lisa, on ne t'avait pas vu arrivée. »

- « Je sais me faire discrète, Ichigo. » Elle continue à regarder les deux amants terribles. « Vous êtes en réelle osmose. »

- « Hein ? C'est quoi ça osmose ? »

- « Ça signifie que nous sommes complémentaires, un peu comme si on ne formait qu'une seule et même personne », explique Uryû.

- « Ouais, on n'est qu'un seul avec bébé ! »

Si Grimmjow est ravi du compliment, Uryû apparaît méfiant face à l'attitude de la brune. Il accepte le compliment, mais cela semble cacher quelque chose. Chose qu'Ichigo a plus ou moins devinée, tant il connait la brune et ses penchants pervers. Il se garde bien d'intervenir, voyant dans l'intervention de son amie vizard un moyen de se venger de Grimmjow.

- « C'est ce que je vois. C'est tellement rare de voir un couple aussi fusionnel. Quand vous faites l'amour, ça doit être… explosif, non ? »

- « Ouais, c'est ça. Quand on baise, c'est explosif. Hein bébé ? »

- « Certes. Mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela concerne tout le monde, Grimm ! »

- « Oh, ne soyez pas timide, Ishida-kun. »

- « Mais oui, bébé, sois pas timide, t'es chaud comme d'la braise quand on baise. »

- « Grimm ! »

- « Bah quoi, c'est la vérité. T'es un amant du tonnerre ! »

Face à l'embobinage en règle du bleuté, Ichigo a bien du mal à retenir son rire. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer l'attitude méfiante d'Uryû.

- « Vraiment ? Votre couple m'intrigue au plus au haut point. Vous êtes tellement différents l'un de l'autre. Je serais curieuse de vous observer. Avec un œil scientifique, vous voyez ? »

- « Non, je ne _vois_ pas », répond Uryû avec le visage sévère, devançant Grimmjow.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que celui-ci a changé d'attitude à partir du moment où la jeune femme à prononcer le mot _scientifique_. Un nom associé à une personne honnie, presqu'autant que cet enculé d'Aizen.

- « Peut-être que Jaggerjack-san n'est pas du même avis que vous, Ishida-kun ? », reprend avec un air de minauderie la vizard, sûre que l'espada va la suivre.

- « Bah tu vois, c'est là qu'tu t'goures, la tresse brune ! Comme t'as dit tout à l'heure, moi et bébé, on est qu'un seul. Si y dit non, j'dis non aussi. » Le bleuté se détache d'Uryû et s'approche dangereusement d'elle. « Et pis, j'aime pas les scientifiques ! »

Ichigo est un peu déçu. Il aurait apprécié que Grimmjow se fasse avoir, mais que ce soit Lisa le dindon de la farce, ne le gêne pas non plus. Après tout, elle lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant son entrainement avec le groupe de vizards. Lui foutre ses mangas yaoi sous le nez a été une expérience assez traumatisante à l'époque. Il éclate de rire lorsqu'il dit à la jeune femme : « Tu t'es fait moucher, Lisa. »

- « Très drôle, Ichigo ! »

- « Oh, allez sois belle joueuse ! Qu'est-ce que t'espérais ? »

- « Comme je te l'ai dit observer, juste observer. »

- « Cessez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles. C'est faire insulte à notre intelligence ! », s'écrie un Uryû plutôt remonté. « Je ne comprends pas votre but. »

- « Ça, je peux te l'expliquer, Uryû »

- « Ichigo, si tu te mêlais de ce qui te regarde ! »

- « C'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu t'attaques à mes amis, là ! » Se tournant vers Uryû et Grimmjow, il leur explique le vice caché de la vizard. « Lisa est une yaoiste convaincue. »

- « Une quoi ? »

- « Elle aime les histoires d'amour homosexuelles, Grimmjow », intervient Orihime.

- « Oh non, pas les histoires d'amour. Lisa est beaucoup plus terre à terre, tendance voyeuse. »

- « T'veux dire qu'elle voulait nous voir en train d'baiser ? »

- « Me dis pas que tu viens seulement de comprendre, Grimmjow ? »

- « La ferme, Poil de carotte ! L'intelligence, c'est pas moi, c'est Uryû ! »

- « Bah au moins, t'es réaliste. »

- « J't'ai dit d'la fermer ! »

- « Mais enfin, pourquoi nous ? », demande Uryû.

La brune hausse les épaules d'un geste désinvolte. Elle a décidé de lâcher prise, et par vengeance, elle va embarquer avec elle l'un de ses amis. « C'est Shinji qui m'a suggéré votre couple. »

- « Le capitaine Hirako ? »

- « Euh, Uryû, t'en connais d'autres des Shinji ? »

- « C'est pas le moment, Ichigo ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

- « Il a dit que Grimmjow était fier de son corps, du genre _libéré_… »

- « Ouais, c'est vrai qu'j'ai un beau corps… »

- « … et modeste avec ça ! »

- « Ichi, Grimmjow a raison. Il est absolument magnifique. »

Le concerné bombe de suite le torse, narguant une fois de plus le shinigami remplaçant qui pour le coup, ne trouve rien à répliquer, tant il est abasourdi face à ce que vient de dire sa petite amie.

- « Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour faire ce genre de suggestion ! » Tous se tournent vers Uryû qui vient de crier, se demandant de quoi il peut bien parler. « Je parle du capitaine Hirako. »

- « Uryû, ce n'est pas le genre de Shinji de faire un truc comme ça. Je pense donc que Lisa a dû vouloir le mâter lui et Stark, je me trompe ? »

- « Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi perspicace, mon petit Ichigo ? »

- « Depuis que je fréquente des gens comme toi et Urahara, pour ne citer que lui. Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas ton petit Ichigo ! » Le rouquin se met à ricaner « Bon sang Lisa, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un couple de mec va tranquillement te laisser assister à une de leurs séances de galipettes ? »

- « Ouais, t'es givrée la tresse brune ! »

Lisa est suffisamment intelligente pour savoir reconnaitre un échec quand il se présente. « Bon, je vais vous laisser. » Amorçant quelques pas, elle se retourne subitement et s'adresse à Uryû. « Au fait, et ton père avec la grosse brute, tu penses que… ? »

- « Mais t'es malade… »

- « Non laisse, Ichigo. Je ne peux pas répondre pour mon père. De ce point de vue-là, faudra te débrouiller toute seule. Sache juste que mon père est quelqu'un de très à l'écoute et qu'il ne mord pas. Oh, et évite de traiter Zaraki de grosse brute, même si c'en est une. »

Satisfaite de la réponse, la jeune brune s'en va avec un petit sourire. Une fois qu'elle est suffisamment loin, les amis du jeune Quincy s'approchent de lui avec un regard complètement affolé.

- « Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Ton père n'est pas à l'écoute de quoi que ce soit. Y'a pas plus fermé que lui… euh, sans vouloir te vexer. »

- « Tatsuki a raison, Uryû. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

- « Ichigo, ta copine vizard m'a pris la tête, alors je lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce. C'est aussi simple que ça !»

- « Bien joué Uryû », s'écrie Orihime.

- « Ouais, bébé est très intelligent. Elle va morfler la tresse brune ! »

* * *

**Groupe de Zaraki**

Lisa a décidé de changer de tactique avec le père d'Uryû. Ouvrir un dialogue lui semble plus approprié que de foncer tête baissée. De plus, elle ne connait pas cet homme très séduisant, d'apparence froide. Autant prendre quelques précautions.

- « Bonsoir, Ishida-san. »

- « Bonsoir… euh… ? »

- « Lisa Yamadoru. Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé en fait. Je fais partie du groupe des vizards. »

- « Oh, alors vous êtes officié dans l'une des divisions ? »

- « Non. Après la guerre d'Hiver, je n'ai pas souhaité revenir à la Soul Society pour reprendre mon poste. J'ai préféré rester vivre dans le monde réel. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Voyez-vous, j'ai été contrainte de fuir la Soul Society il y a une centaine d'années. Et pendant tout ce temps, mes amis et moi avons vécu dans le monde réel. J'y suis en quelque sorte habituée. »

- « C'est étrange de vouloir rester vivre auprès des humains. Il m'avait semblé que les shinigamis ne les appréciaient que modérément. »

- « Je crois que vous vous trompez. Vous êtes apprécié ici, Ishida-san. Et puis, il y a des shinigamis qui vivent sur terre. Prenez Urahara et votre ami, Isshin. »

- « Ne me parlez pas de ces deux crétins », répond le Quincy en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme éclate de rire. « Oh, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, si ? »

- « Vous plaisantez ? Urahara est un dangereux individu et Isshin un imbécile fini ! »

- « En vérité, vous avez tout à fait raison. Ces deux-là sont intenables. »

- « Vous vivez donc seule dans notre monde, alors que vos amis sont à la Soul Society ? »

- « Non, je ne suis pas la seule. Love a décidé de rester sur terre. Et puis, je voulais continuer mes recherches. »

- « Vos recherches ? »

L'intérêt de l'homme semble s'être réveillé. Reste à savoir pour l'impudente brune s'il va mordre à l'hameçon ou l'envoyer balader.

- « Oui, j'écris une thèse sur les relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, ce n'est pas un sujet pour une femme ou convenable… »

- « Je suis médecin, Yamadoru-san, alors je pense être un peu plus tolérant que cela. »

- « Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. C'est juste, qu'à chaque fois que je fais allusion à mon travail, je subis moqueries et critiques. Pourtant, je suis très sérieuse. Il y a de plus en plus de couples gays dans les sociétés humaines, au point que certaines ont envisagé ou envisage de légaliser le mariage homosexuel. Il me semble pertinent d'observer ces couples à part. »

- « Mais pourquoi vous focaliser sur les hommes ? »

- « Peut-être parce que je suis une femme et que je ne suis pas gay. Et aussi parce que pour moi, un homme est synonyme de virilité, de force et d'esprit de compétition. La notion de couple implique de la tendresse, de la compréhension.»

- « Seriez-vous en train de suggérer que c'est la femme qui apporte douceur et tolérance dans un couple, Yamadoru-san ? »

- « Précisément non. Je voudrais prouver que deux hommes ensembles peuvent être un couple. »

- « Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? »

- « J'ai déjà pu procéder à certaines expériences par le passé, expériences basées toutes sur une observation régulière de l'interaction entre deux hommes, dans la formation de leur couple, de leur quotidien. Je dois avouer rencontrer quelques difficultés à passer à la phase de l'observation des relations sexuelles. Trouver les candidats idéals est loin d'être aisé, voyez-vous. »

- « De quoi vous parlez ? »

La voix forte de Zaraki vient de faire sursauter le soldat aguerri qu'est pourtant Lisa Yamadoru. Elle se reprend bien vite et regarde la montagne de muscles se positionner derrière Ishida, passer avec délicatesse et possessivité ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou du Quincy. _'Bon sang, c'est le couple le plus improbable que j'ai vu de ma vie. Je me damnerai pour voir copuler ces deux-là !'_

- « Ken, tu tombes bien. Yamadoru-san était en train de me compter une histoire abracadabrante, dont la seule finalité est de pouvoir assister à l'une de nos séances de sexe. »

Le géant se met à dévisager la brune avec un air peu avenant. « J'aime pas les femelles, et si tu t'approches de mon Quincy, j'te casse en deux, t'as pigé ? » Avec ça, il s'en retourne, désintéressé qu'il est de toutes ces fadaises.

- « Ishida-san, je puis vous assurer… »

- « Non, non, je vous en prie, Yamadoru-san, n'essayez pas de me convaincre du contraire. » Ryuken arbore un sourire de circonstance, mais le ton froid et coupant ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa colère. « Déjà, j'ai été bien patient d'écouter le tissu de _conneries_ que vous tentez de me faire gober depuis près d'un quart d'heure, alors n'allez pas jusqu'à insulter mon intelligence ! »

- « Votre fils a dit exactement la même chose. »

- « Oh, parce que vous avez tenté le coup avec Uryû et Grimmjow ? J'en déduis donc que c'est un échec, puisque vous êtes là. Uryû a su vous contrer… »

- « Eh bien non. C'est Grimmjow qui m'a envoyé boulé. J'ai, paraît-il, prononcé le mot qu'il ne fallait pas. »

- « Le mot ? »

- « Oui, évitez à l'avenir le mot scientifique avec lui. Apparemment, il ne les porte pas dans son cœur. Pour en revenir à votre fils, il m'a bien eu. Il m'a dit que vous étiez du genre à l'écoute. »

- « Si Uryû s'est permis de vous faire cette mauvaise blague, c'est que vous avez dû le vexer. Et puis, je vous ai écouté, alors il ne s'est pas beaucoup trompé, non ? »

- « En plus d'être très proches, vous êtes très drôles, vous les Ishida. »

Le Quincy lui fait un très beau sourire et s'incline légèrement devant la jeune femme, avant de lui lancer « Vous venez de me faire le plus beau compliment qu'il soit, ma chère. » Puis, il s'en va rejoindre Zaraki, plantant Lisa sur un troisième échec. _'C'est vraiment pas mon jour !'_

* * *

**Groupe de Shunsui Kyôraku**

Ne se sentant pas le courage de revenir voir ses amis vizards (surtout qu'ils risquent de se foutre carrément de sa gueule !), Lisa s'est lentement dirigée vers le quatrième et dernier barbecue, celui accaparé par Shunsui et Isshin. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qu'il l'accueille.

- « Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Lisa ? Une peine de cœur ? »

- « Même pas », répond la brune sur un ton un peu désabusée.

- « Bah alors, c'est quoi cette mine abattue, ma petite Lisa ? » Visiblement, même s'il est occupé avec Isane, Shunsui n'a pas renoncé à ces surnoms affectueux.

- « Ce n'est pas mon soir, c'est tout. » Face aux regards interrogatifs des deux hommes, de leur ami Jûshiro, de son ami Rose et de leurs conjoints respectifs à tous, Lisa poursuit après un soupir. « Disons que je me suis pris trois râteaux coup sur coup, alors je le digère un peu mal. »

- « Ma pauvre Lisa, nous sommes désolés. »

- « Tu avais trois prétendants en vue ? », demande Rose avec étonnement.

- « Quoi ? Mais non, je ne parle pas de moi. »

- « Mais de qui alors ? », s'exclame Isshin.

Le mutisme de la jeune femme inquiète un peu les gens qui l'entourent jusqu'à ce que Rose, qui pratique la donzelle depuis pas mal de temps, fasse le rapprochement avec son fameux vice : « Ne me dis pas que tu as remis ça Lisa ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Lisa se contente de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

Isshin veut des détails. Comme les autres d'ailleurs. Sauf que lui, le fait bruyamment savoir, comme à son habitude. « Hein ?... Remis quoi ?... De quoi parlez-vous ?... Rose ?... Lisa ?... Eh oh, l'un de vous va répondre à la fin ? »

- « Tu es vraiment incroyable, Lisa ! »

Voyant bien que les deux vizards qui se défient du regard n'ont pas l'intention de lui donner la moindre réponse, Kurosaki père s'adresse alors aux autres. « Vous avez compris vous ?... Vous savez de quoi ils parlent ?... »

- « Mais tu vas te taire à la fin, Isshin. On n'y comprend rien non plus ! »

- « Oh la la, Jûshiro, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Je me demandais, c'est tout. Si c'est comme ça, je ne dirais plus rien. » Imitant la brune, il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et se met à bouder, sous le regard amusé d'Izuru.

- « Lisa est obnubilée par le sexe entre hommes », finit par dire Rose, malgré le regard mauvais de son amie.

- « Ah bon, mais pourquoi ça ? » Isshin n'aura pas mis longtemps avant de cesser sa bouderie et de revenir à la charge avec ses questions pour le moins directes.

- « Ça m'intéresse, c'est tout. »

- « Mais obnubilée jusqu'à quel point ? », demande Hisagi qui redoute un peu la réponse. Après tout, il est en couple avec un homme, et il ressent comme un danger là.

- « On va dire jusqu'à… l'observation. »

Les regards qui se posent sur elle sont un mélange d'effarement et de pitié. Shunsui, en revanche ne ressent rien de particulier. C'est dans l'ordre des choses : Nanao est attirée par les femmes, Rangiku par les nains timides, alors pourquoi pas une Lisa obsédée par les couples d'hommes. Il se rapproche d'Isane. Elle, au moins, est normale à ses yeux.

- « T'es sûre que tu n'as pas reçu un mauvais coup d'un hollow par hasard ? »

- « Isshin ! »

- « Bah quoi, c'est quand même bizarre comme lubie ! »

- « Et par qui tu t'es fait jetée ce soir ? », reprend Rose.

- « Ah parce que t'as demandé à des hommes si tu pouvais les regarder quand ils … » Isshin termine sa phrase par un geste assez évocateur qui donne le rouge aux joues d'Izuru et d'Isane. Puis, il vient murmurer à l'oreille de son petit blond, mais assez fort quand même : « Elle est vraiment atteinte, Izuru, et c'est mon avis de médecin que je te donne… »

- « Isshin, je te signale que je suis toujours là et que je t'entends ! »

- « Oui, oui. Alors qui t'a envoyé balader finalement ? »

- « Shinji… »

- « Qu'est-ce que t'espérais, Lisa ! », soupire Rose. « Déjà qu'il a bien eu du mal à reconnaitre son attirance pour Stark. »

- « …, Grimmjow… »

- « Vous avez demandé à Jaggerjack ? » L'air affiché par Hisagi prouve que celui-ci vient de se ranger du côté du diagnostic du docteur Kurosaki.

- « … et Ishida-san. »

- « Ryuken ? » Isshin explose de rire et se met à contourner la brune pour l'examiner. « Et tu n'as reçu aucune flèche ? »

- « Lisa, non mais t'es pas bien ! », la réprimande Rose.

- « Bon sang, faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Ryuken », poursuit Isshin entre deux rires.

- « Je vous informe qu'Ishida-san a été tout à fait correct avec moi. En fait, je crois l'avoir diverti. »

- « C'est parce qu'il est amoureux. EH ! RYUKEN ? » Bien qu'éloigné de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, le concerné se retourne à l'appel de son nom. Isshin met ses bras à l'horizontal et lève ses deux pousses, le gratifiant en prime d'un sourire imbécile. En réponse, le Quincy hoche la tête de gauche à droite avec un air navré.

- « Donc, ils t'ont tous dit non. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans tes projets de renoncer, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Eh bien, je me disais… »

Elle regarde Jûshiro, puis Isshin.

- « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? », lui fait Isshin. « J'ai encore rien fait avec Izuru et tu veux t'inviter ? »

- « Oh, je pourrais venir la deuxième fois… »

- « Noon ! », s'écrie subitement Izuru. « Euh…, il n'en est pas question… »

- « T'as entendu la réponse du jeune homme, Lisa », rajoute Isshin en prenant Izuru par les épaules.

- « Pareil pour nous », s'empresse d'ajouter Hisagi.

- « Quand je vous disais que c'était pas mon soir ! »

- « Lisa, trouve-toi un mec. »

- « Je sais, Rose. C'est ce que Shinji m'a dit. »

* * *

**Manoir Kyôraku**

Peu de temps après le départ d'Isshin puis de Jûshiro, Shunsui a proposé à Isane de quitter la fête. Etant donné que la jeune femme s'était engagée à passer la soirée avec lui quand il lui a demandé, ils se sont immédiatement dirigés vers le manoir du brun. Et depuis lors, ils sont sur la terrasse qui fait face au jardin.

Installée confortablement dans le sofa, Isane admire le jardin en question. Luxuriant, il s'étend sous ses yeux. Un coude posé sur un amoncellement de coussins, la main dans ses cheveux et la tête en arrière, elle a les yeux mi-clos, appréciant simplement d'être là.

Lorsque Kyôraku lui tend sa coupe, il se fige aussitôt, émerveillé par l'air serein de la jeune femme. La pose alanguie y est sûrement pour beaucoup. Il repose la coupe sur la petite table devant lui et se rapproche subrepticement d'elle. Il penche son visage vers son visage à elle. Ayant senti le sofa bougé sous ses fesses, Isane redresse la tête et le voit s'approcher. Elle le regarde s'avancer, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Au bout d'un interminable mouvement, il pose ses lèvres sur celles qui n'attendaient que ça. Le baiser n'est pas timide. Il est à l'image de Kyôraku, fort et demandeur. La langue du brun est déjà en train de lécher les lèvres douces d'Isane, harcelant pour qu'elle lui ouvre le passage. Ce qu'elle finit par céder. La langue part littéralement à l'assaut de sa consœur, l'obligeant à se soumettre. Et là un maelström de sensations se déverse en eux.

Profitant de l'aubaine, Kyôraku encercle de ses bras la taille d'Isane, qui, en retour, glisse les siens autour du corps musclé. Cette fois, ce sont leurs corps qui fondent l'un contre l'autre, et ce rapprochement leur arrache un plaisir rauque pour l'un, étouffé pour l'autre. Il faut dire que le peu de vêtements que porte Isane accentue l'impression de chaleur sur sa peau.

Le baiser est rompu à l'instigation de Shunsui. Isane conserve un court instant ses yeux fermés, prolongeant le souvenir de bien-être de la langue intruse se mêlant à la sienne. Quand elle les rouvre, elle prend de plein fouet un regard sombre de désir. Du désir pour elle.

-« Nous serions plus à notre aise dans ma chambre… »

L'homme s'interrompt, réalisant qu'il va peut-être un peu vite en besogne. Même son nouveau moi ne peut se conduire d'une telle façon. Tout en desserrant son étreinte, il commence à se redresser.

- « Excuse-moi, je t'avais invité à boire un dernier verre et voilà que je te saute dessus… »

Elle clôt ses lèvres en posant son index dessus.

- « La chambre me convient parfaitement. Et je n'ai pas soif de saké… »

En prononçant ses quelques mots, la peau douce de ses joues s'est recouverte d'un joli rose. Sans attendre, l'homme se lève et tend ses deux mains vers elle. Elle s'en saisit, et en une seconde, elle est debout, serrée dans ses bras. Pour finir de se convaincre, Shunsui scelle leurs lèvres d'un nouveau baiser passionné, auquel elle participe d'un gémissement langoureux. Pendant qu'ils reprennent leur souffle, il lui prend la main et la tire derrière lui, vers un couloir. Plusieurs portes défilent devant les yeux gris avant que le brun n'en ouvre une. Il s'efface avec politesse pour la laisser entrer, puis referme derrière elle.

Passant devant elle, il la guide jusqu'au grand lit recouvert d'un boutis vert d'eau, finement travaillé. Il vient se placer face à elle et appuyer ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête qu'il emprisonne doucement. Il détaille avec gourmandise chaque recoin du visage, et face à cet examen déroutant, Isane pose presque avec timidité, ses mains sur les hanches puissantes. Elle se rend bien compte que c'est plus pour se donner une contenance que parce qu'elle sait quoi faire face à tant de désir. Après quelques secondes interminables, il s'empare avec brusquerie de sa bouche.

La violence du geste fait geindre la jeune femme. Elle lui fait aussi comprendre qu'elle doit se réveiller avant qu'il ne la dévore littéralement. Faire quelque chose pour qu'il sache qu'elle n'est pas que soumission. Elle n'a pas accepté le relookage, la cour accélérée, l'invitation dans cette chambre sombre pour n'être qu'un objet sexuel. Alors elle fait glisser ses mains le long des fesses charnues, et se met à les pétrir avec sensualité. Le mouvement les collent encore un peu plus l'un à l'autre, et elle sent soudainement le sexe tendu à travers le tissus, lui arrachant un cri rauque. Le premier de la soirée.

Il se détache à regret de sa bouche, et la dévisage avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de nouveau dans le regard. Se serait-il trompé sur elle ? Il décèle dans ses yeux un soupçon de rébellion, lui amenant un sourire torve aux lèvres. Elle est joueuse. Tant mieux, il n'est pas contre un peu de piquant dans leurs ébats. Au lieu de reprendre d'assaut les lèvres auxquelles il est désormais accro, il embrasse la commissure, puis la mâchoire fine avant de fondre dans son cou. Les attouchements mouillés chatouillent la jeune femme, jusqu'au moment où elle pousse un gémissement plus fort que les autres. La peau sous le lobe de l'oreille semble particulièrement sensible. Ravi de sa trouvaille, le brun insiste tant sont délectables les sons qui lui extirpe. Il s'en amuse même.

Malgré le bonheur de ce qu'elle subit, Isane parvient à glisser ses mains des fesses vers l'entrejambe, frôlant au début le renflement, comme par accident, avant de carrément le caresser. Un son rude de gorge vient résonner contre son cou, le faisant cesser presque instantanément ses papouilles. La jeune femme sourit malicieusement lorsque Shunsui relève une tête surprise et mécontente de l'interruption. Pour se faire pardonner, elle lui assène un regard de biche et se mord la lèvre inférieure, faisant déglutir avec difficulté l'homme, mais surtout gonflant encore un peu le sexe qu'elle n'a pas lâché.

- « Serions-nous joueur à la quatrième ? », lui susurre-t-il.

- « Pourquoi ? On ne l'est pas à la huitième ? », répond-elle en faisant passer le plus d'innocence dans ses yeux.

Un petit câble vient de péter dans le cerveau de Kyôraku, pourtant déjà bien embrumé par l'alcool et le désir. Il la pousse brusquement sur le lit, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Sans aucune gêne, il se met à nu au premier sens du terme, avant de se jeter sur elle comme un affamé. Le chemisier blousant divinement confectionné par Uryû ne résiste pas à l'arrachage en règle, et le short ne doit son salut qu'à la coopération avisée d'Isane. La vision nue de la jeune femme calme un temps les ardeurs du brun, qui n'en finit pas d'admirer les courbes fermes mais néanmoins voluptueuses, les petits seins sur lesquels il ose une main, juste pour en vérifier la fermeté et ses jambes qui lui semblent encore plus longues maintenant.

- « Tu es magnifique. »

Lentement, il descend vers le sein gauche dont il se met à sucer le téton. La jeune femme arque son corps dans un petit cri. La sensation de sa peau léchée, mordillée, malmenée, suçotée, lui vrille le bas-ventre. Sans laisser le moindre répit, Shunsui s'acharne de la même façon sur l'autre sein, dont le bout vire rapidement au rouge, dressé et quelque peu fripé. Une fois que les deux bouts de chairs s'accordent parfaitement dans leur apparence, l'homme glisse sa langue vers le nombril qu'il chatouille, avant de s'aventurer bien plus bas. Il écarte les cuisses, et place sa tête face au sexe offert. Il passe ses doigts sur les lèvres déjà mouillées. Il les titille avec sa langue, encouragé par le cri de pure extase d'Isane. Il continue à les lécher, encore et encore, faisant tourner la tête à la jeune femme dans tous les sens, puis il insère deux doigts dans la chaleur accueillante. Il caresse l'endroit, ne se lassant pas des réactions d'Isane.

Satisfait de la réaction, il s'apprête à la pénétrer lorsqu'elle elle lui lance : « Attends ! » Il se redresse, les sourcils froncés. Elle se relève à son tour. Face à face, à genoux, elle l'embrasse avec douceur et explique contre ses lèvres : « Je veux aussi te donner du plaisir. »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'est penchée et a saisi sa queue sur laquelle elle applique de lents vas-et-viens. Dans la seconde, elle sort sa langue rose de sa bouche et donne un petit sur la tête qui suinte déjà. Enhardie par le cri du brun, elle engloutit le sexe énorme dans sa bouche et amorce de lents mouvements de la tête. De voir la fellation de la jeune femme, de sentir ces coups de langue sur sa verge, Shunsui sait qu'il est aux bords de l'explosion. De mauvaise grâce, il la prend par les épaules pour la faire cesser.

- « Mais… »

- « Chut… C'était agréable, je peux te l'assurer. Mais, à ce rythme-là, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. J'ai rêvé de te posséder toute cette putain de soirée. Je te veux, Isane. Maintenant. »

S'il s'est fait suppliant au début, c'est bien un ordre qu'il vient de gronder, et la jeune femme obtempère, non pas parce qu'elle se soumet mais parce qu'elle aussi a envie qu'il soit en elle. Qu'il soit _à_ elle. Elle se rallonge, écarte les jambes puis tend une main vers lui, l'invitant avec un sourire à la rejoindre. Il se positionne et la pénètre avec lenteur. Sans attendre, il entame des mouvements lents pour aller bien profondément, ses yeux rivés aux siens.

Un accord muet passe au travers des deux regards. Le signal est donné et c'est un concert de gémissements qui accompagne les coups de butoirs qui progressivement, se sont accélérés. Isane a fermé les yeux pour augmenter le plaisir qui se propage en elle. Shunsui est heureux d'être enfin en elle et de lui donner tout ce plaisir, mais il n'est pas complétement satisfait. Cette position n'est pas celle qu'il préfère. Il est plus dominateur que ça. Comment le faire comprendre à sa compagne sans la blesser ? Peut-il être égoïste dans un moment pareil ?

- « Isane… » Elle ouvre des yeux vitreux à souhait. Il cesse de bouger et vient l'embrasser. « Tourne-toi mon amour… »

Interloquée par le surnom, elle obtempère une fois encore et se positionne à quatre pattes devant lui. Il la saisit par les hanches et la pénètre d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un cri. Puis il recommence ces coups de butoirs. Plus à l'aise, il fait de plus amples poussées, entrant plus profondément en elle pour presque ressortir.

Plus les secondes passent et plus la cadence s'accélère, la peau de ses hanches claquant contre les fesses dorées. Isane agrippe de ses doigts les draps de soie, hoquetant à chaque fois qu'il la pilonne. Puis, alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme venir, il s'enfonce très loin en elle et se libère dans un cri. Elle le rejoint dans l'instant, hurlant sa jouissance.

Elle s'effondre sur le lit. Un poids s'abat sur elle, tandis qu'elle reprend sa respiration et qu'elle essaie de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- « Shunsui… »

- « Mm ? »

- « Tu m'écrases là ! »

- « Désolé, mon amour », fait-il en se décalant sur le côté.

Isane se retourne et s'allonge sur le dos, parallèle à son compagnon. Leur regard fixé sur le plafond qui semble soudainement d'un grand intérêt, ils essayent chacun de se redonner une contenance. C'est Isane qui rompt leur silence, en s'accoudant sur le lit.

- « Et si on remettait ça ? »

Shunsui vient brusquement de tourner la tête, à s'en faire craquer les os du cou. « Un deuxième round ? », demande-t-il quelque peu abasourdi.

- « Tu ne veux pas ? »

Encore ce regard de biche effarouchée.

Et encore un regard torve en réponse.

La nuit est loin d'être finie au manoir Kyôraku.

* * *

**Bon, que les choses soient claires : je suis plus à l'aise avec les scènes entre deux hommes. Je pense toutefois, m'en être pas trop mal sortie avec ces deux-là. **


	3. Le brun Byakuya

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Marine :** Isane est un personnage assez effacé, je la voulais un peu différente. Si c'est comme ça que tu l'as perçu, tant mieux !

**Anemone33 :** péter une durite ? En fait, je crois que ça m'arrive à chaque fois que j'imagine un couple ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai dû me forcer à écrire cette scène. Tu vas me dire mais pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Simplement parce que, sous prétexte que j'aime le yaoi, je ne veux pas que dans mes histoires, il n'y ait que des couples homos. De plus, ayant voulu écrire sur le rapprochement de ces deux-là, je me devais en quelques sortes aller jusqu'au bout. Même si c'est une demi-réussite. Par contre, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le parcours du combattant de Lisa.

**Kyoko77** **:** oh quelle gentille review. Merci de ta fidélité. Je note bien que tu te marres comme une baleine. Alléluia, je ne suis pas la seule ! Parce qu'il faut que je te dise, que s'il m'arrive très souvent de sourire ou de me gausser quand j'écris, il m'arrive aussi de pleurer de rire. En ce moment j'écris l'acte VI, et il y a notamment une scène où j'ai ri à me faire mal au ventre ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai repensé à cette scène lundi matin, à mon travail, en pleine réunion. Heureusement mon boss n'a rien vu !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_qui aurait cru que si noble apparence, puisse cacher de si perverses pratiques_

Couple: Byakuya x Renji

* * *

_**Un peu plus tôt, pendant la fête de clôture des cerisiers en fleurs**_

_La gamine le regarde horrifiée. Tout à coup, elle se met à courir à la recherche de Ryuken en hurlant : « Maman, maman, j'vais être grosse avec des trous partout. Maman, jveux pas avoir des trous partout… »_

Ryuken converse avec le capitaine Hitsugaya et Yumichika, quand il entend les cris de sa fille officieuse. Il n'a que le temps de se retourner pour recevoir dans les jambes un boulet de canon rose, complètement affolé.

- « Maman, maman, je veux pas avoir de trou… »

Hébété, le Quincy la regarde, puis il pose les yeux sur Zaraki un peu plus loin. Occupé à s'empiffrer en compagnie de Renji et Ikkaku, celui-ci daigne cependant relever la tête et cesser de mastiquer.

- « Yachiru a l'air bouleversée, capitaine. Vous n'y allez pas ?, demande Ikkaku.

- « Nan ! Ryuken s'en occupe. »

- « Vous êtes bien tombé avec lui, capitaine Zaraki ? »

- « Ouais. T'as pas idée, Abarai. Une perle à la maison et une bombe dans mon lit ! », s'esclaffe le géant. « Une vraie p'tite femme quoi ! »

- « Capitaine, vous devriez pas dire ça. S'il vous entendait… »

- « … c'serait ma fête. Ouais, j'sais. »

Renji est amusé par le changement d'attitude de Zaraki. La vérité, c'est que le grand Zaraki craint comme la peste les colères froides de son compagnon. Et comme il préfère l'avoir à la bonne, devant lui il s'écrase comme une carpette. Par contre, quand il s'agit d'éducation des enfants, il se repose sur le Quincy, ce qui explique qu'il retourne à son occupation première : boire et manger.

Du côté de Ryuken :

- « Yachiru, calme-toi, je ne comprends rien », fait-il en essayant d'extirper ses jambes des bras de la sangsue qui s'y est accrochée.

Une fois qu'il a réussi, il s'agenouille près d'elle. « Explique-moi clairement. »

- « C'est Ichigo qui l'a dit ! »

- « Qui a dit quoi ? »

- « Que je vais avoir des trous dans les dents et que je serais aussi grosse qu'Ômaeda », répond-elle entre deux reniflements.

Ryuken a bien compris l'allusion aux bonbons, et surtout au goût obsessionnel de Yachiru pour les friandises. Mais il est embêté. D'un côté, ça le tente de répondre qu'Ichigo a dit la vérité, ce qui pourrait être une bonne chose pour débarrasser Yachiru de ce vice. D'un autre, la connaissant, elle risque de lui tomber dessus, parce que lui, sa maman, ne l'a jamais prévenue. Et là, il y passe la soirée ! Dilemme quand tu nous tiens !

Ryuken opte finalement pour une solution intermédiaire, toute en subtilité.

- « Tu sais ma chérie, Ichigo a exagéré mais, au fond, il a raison. » La gamine écarquille les yeux. « Mais attention, il faudrait en manger plusieurs fois par jour. »

Elle se met à réfléchir, calculant dans sa tête si c'est son cas ou pas. « Mais moi, j'en mange souvent. »

- « Alors il est peut-être temps d'en manger moins souvent. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Ryuken la sent clairement peser le pour et le contre. La menace de ressembler à Ômaeda et d'arborer des dents cariées, à l'air de peser dans la balance.

- « D'accord », répond la petite en poussant un long soupir.

Ryuken l'embrasse sur la joue. « Je suis fier de toi, Yachiru. »

- « C'est vrai ? Alors, je peux avoir des bondons ? »

- « Yachiru ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais voir Kenny Kenny pour lui dire. »

Une fois la petite partie, Ryuken se relève et se retourne vers Hitsugaya qui arbore un sourire. « Vous êtes doué avec les enfants. »

- « Oui. Vous êtes le seul qu'elle écoute », continue Yumichika.

- « Ne dites pas ça à Uryû. Il vous dira le contraire. »

- « Je ne crois pas non », sourit Tôshirô. « Du moins, pour ce que j'ai pu observer. »

- « Pourtant, j'ai été en-dessous de tout avec lui. »

- « C'était avant. »

- « Certes. Mais je n'oublie pas toutes ces années où nous ne communiquions presque jamais. Seulement par des regards d'une froideur extrême. J'essaie de faire mieux avec Yachiru. Et parfois, je me sens mal de réussir là où j'ai échoué avec mon propre enfant. Il doit m'en vouloir… »

- « Oh non, je peux vous l'assurer. J'ai aperçu le regard de fierté qu'il pose sur vous quand vous êtes avec la petite. »

- « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec le capitaine Hitsugaya », intervient Yumichika. « Et puis, j'en ai déjà parlé avec lui. »

- « Avec Uryû ? »

- « Oui, je me demandais s'il n'était pas jaloux de toute l'attention qu'exige cette sale gosse de vous. Il m'a répondu que non, que ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux était nécessaire, que vous deviez en passer par là pour devenir ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre aujourd'hui. Que si c'était à refaire, il ne changerait rien. Il m'a dit aussi que si ç'avait été différent, il ne serait probablement pas l'homme qu'il est maintenant. Il n'aurait pas Ichigo et Grimmjow dans sa vie. »

- « Oh, il a dit ça ? «

Ryuken fait le surpris. En fait, il est ému. Il est vrai que leurs relations n'ont jamais été aussi bonnes. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son fils puisse penser de cette manière.

Il est vite ramené sur terre par la voix forte de son amant. « D'quoi vous parlez ? »

- « De Yachiru. Tu as remarqué qu'elle était en panique tout à l'heure ? »

Zaraki est piteux, cherchant un autre sujet, du genre moins sensible. Comme ça ne vient pas, il préfère mettre les pieds dans le plat, tout en flattant son compagnon. Et oui, Zaraki n'est pas qu'une buse !

- « Ouais, elle m'a raconté. Bien joué d'ta part de l'avoir décidée à arrêter d'bouffer ces cochonneries. »

- « T'essayes de te rattraper là ? »

- « Euh…, ouais ? »

Les autres autour d'eux ont bien du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire, ce qui signerait leur arrête de mort, aucun des deux hommes n'appréciant qu'on se paye sa tête. Et comment mieux éviter pareille catastrophe qu'en dirigeant l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. Yumichika est très fin dans ce domaine. « Ça va Renji ? »

- « Oui…, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? », se rebiffe le rouge.

- « Peut-être parce que ce soir, tu sembles triste, Abarai. »

Le fait même qu'Hitsugaya se permette ce genre de remarque, montre bien que Renji Abarai n'est pas à la hauteur de sa réputation de bonne humeur, voire de fêtard.

- « Non…, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ! »

- « Renji, met plus de conviction et on te croira peut-être. »

- « Très drôle Ikkaku ! Je vous assure, je vais bien. C'est juste… » Il baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures, permettant à Yumichika de terminer la phrase à sa place : « … que ton tendre capitaine t'a laissé comme une vieille chaussette. »

- « Tendre Kuchiki ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! »

- « Ikkaku, c'est _capitaine_ Kuchiki ! »

- « Mais enfin Tôshi, Kuchiki peut pas être tendre ! »

- « Bien sûr que si ! », s'offusque Renji, revenu du pays des songes.

- « Il l'est sans doute, mais c'est aussi un goujat », objecte le brun emplumé.

- « Qui est un goujat ? », glisse à l'oreille de Ryuken un Urahara qui semble redouter que son Yumi soit en train de parler de lui. Pourtant, il est sûr de n'avoir rien dit ou fait qui puisse déplaire à son amant.

- « Kuchiki. »

- « Ah ! »

Méga gros soupir du blond

- « En tout cas Renji, tu dois reconnaitre qu'il n'a pas de goût ! Franchement te préférer la compagnie du vieux débris à la tienne ! »

- « C'est le commandant Yamamoto que tu traites de vieux débris, Yumichika ? »

- « Oui, Tôshi. C'est comme ça qu'on dit à la onzième. Et vous, quel surnom vous lui avez donné à la dixième ? »

La naïveté d'Ikkaku face à son amant a un côté rafraîchissant et un peu agaçant. Du moins du point de vue d'Hitsugaya. Ce dernier darde un regard soupçonneux sur son amant et doit se rendre à l'évidence : non, il ne plaisante pas !

- « Commandant Yamamoto ? », suggère lentement le petit homme blanc en levant les sourcils.

Eberlué par cette réponse, Ikkaku réfléchit plusieurs secondes. « Mais, c'est pas un surnom ça, Tôshi ? »

Rafraîchissant qu'on vous dit !

- « Ikkaku, le capitaine Hitsugaya est plus respectueux de la hiérarchie que nous. Il ne donne donc pas de surnom », explique Yumichika à son ami, qui retourne un regard tout aussi soupçonneux au petit capitaine. « Alors Renji, j'ai raison ? Avoue que ça te fait chier qu'il ne soit pas avec toi ! »

- « OUAIS, T'ES CONTENT ! », hurle le lieutenant dont la couleur des joues rivalise avec celle de ses cheveux. Il se radoucit bientôt, baissant les yeux. « Parfois, je me demande pourquoi il est avec moi. »

- « Pour réchauffer son pieux ! »

- « KEN ! Si c'est pour sortir ce genre d'inepties, tu ferais mieux de te taire ! », jette Ryuken. Il accompagne le geste d'un bon coup de poing dans le bras du géant. Quoique le coup de poing, c'est plus pour renforcer son point de vue. Parce que côté effet sur la montagne de muscles, ce serait plutôt 'même pas mal'.

Malheureusement, le commentaire de Zaraki a fait mouche. Renji a l'air de plus en plus misérable. A tel point que Yumichika vient l'étreindre par derrière. « Allez, il tient à toi, sinon il ne se serait jamais affiché avec toi. »

- « Sauf ce soir », souffle Abarai à demi-mot.

- « Il est chef de clan, donc en représentation. »

- « Yumi a raison. Et puis, on ne lui a jamais appris à montrer ses sentiments en public. Yoruichi qui le connait bien, m'en a souvent parlé », poursuit Urahara.

Ce dont personne ne se doute, c'est que le principal concerné se préoccupe de son fougueux compagnon. Régulièrement ce soir, il a regardé dans sa direction, pour vérifier si tout se passait bien. A chaque fois qu'il l'a entraperçu, il a été rassuré. Tout en suivant la conversation de Yamamoto, il dévie discrètement son regard vers son lieutenant, et reçoit un choc visuel: Renji dans les bras d'un autre. Renji, SON Renji, se laisse tripoter par ce type qui porte des plumes. La jalousie vient de saisir le capitaine de la sixième, se diffusant dans tout son corps comme un venin. Seule sa parfaite maîtrise faciale lui permet de ne pas révéler son état d'esprit.

- « Veuillez m'excuser, commandant Yamamoto. Une personne à voir. » Il s'incline devant sa collègue de la quatrième, puis s'en va d'un pas décidé vers le sujet de son courroux.

S'il n'était pas au milieu de la foule et surtout, s'il n'était pas un Kuchiki, il aurait couru jusqu'à lui et se serait jeté sur l'impudent qui _ose_ enlacer celui qu'il a marqué comme sien.

- « Renji ! »

La voix polaire de Kuchiki vient de retentir, tel un glas. Yumichika, qui n'est pas le dernier des imbéciles, s'éloigne juste ce qu'il faut. Et pour faire bonne mesure, Kisuke, qui est le premier des génies, vient se coller à lui, se positionnant légèrement devant, comme un rempart pour bloquer une éventuelle attaque.

- « Tiens, tu t'aperçois enfin de mon existence ! » Le rouge regarde un à un ses amis, les appelant à témoin. « Vous avez vu ça, il s'est _enfin_ souvenu que son petit ami existait ! » Byakuya fronce les sourcils, ce qui n'est pas bon signe du tout mais Renji n'en a cure. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, décidé à affronter son capitaine et amant. « Quoique ! Je dis petit ami mais amant serait plus approprié. Ou chaufferette pour lit ! »

Un autre coup de poing vient s'abattre sur l'épaule de Zaraki, accompagné d'un murmure : « T'es content de toi maintenant ! »

Bien qu'il l'ait parfaitement entendu, Byakuya ne relève pas. « Renji, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour ce genre de discussion. »

- « C'est jamais le moment ! », s'écrie le rouge.

- « Renji, je te demande de te calmer. Nous allons… »

- « Rien du tout ! T'as passé toute la soirée avec d'autres personnes que moi ! Et moins attirantes en plus, hein Yumi ? »

Le Yumi en question, qui vient au passage d'être atomisé par deux yeux bleu nuit, répond néanmoins : « Euh Renji, j'ai dit aussi que le capitaine Kuchiki avait un rôle de représentation à tenir. »

- « Oh bien sûr ! L'apparence, toujours l'apparence. Y'a que ça qui compte. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je viens après. »

- « Non, Renji. Tu es toujours en premier. Je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux ce soir. »

- « Des mots ! »

- « Non. Tu es allé féliciter Hanatarô pour sa tenue. Enfin, je l'ai présumé à le voir rougir lorsque tu as saisi cette chaine abominable qui pendouille à son pantalon. Tu as esquissé quelques pas de valse avec Orihime-chan, montrant, je suppose, à son futur époux comment danser. Ce qui, à mon sens, est une perte de temps. Ichigo Kurosaki est dépourvu d'élégance. Tu as joué des coudes pour aider Nanao Ise et Momo Hinamori à approcher des tables. Elles t'ont d'ailleurs remercié en te déposant un bisou sur les joues. Tu as raconté une histoire à Yachiru. A voir ses yeux pleins d'étoiles et connaissant sa propension à la violence, j'en ai conclu qu'une fois de plus, tu lui as compté les exploits de son père d'adoption au Hueco mundo…»

A ce moment-là, on entend une petite voix : « Maman, c'est quoi une propension ? J'ai ça moi ? »

Ryuken fait signe à la gamine de se taire, tandis que Byakuya poursuit son énumération : « Tu as une discussion animée avec le lieutenant Iba. Probablement à propos de l'une de vos compétitions idiotes pour savoir qui est le meilleur de vous deux. Toute la soirée, tu as joué à cache-cache avec le capitaine Kurotsuchi. En même temps, qui pourrait t'en vouloir ! Dois-je continuer ? »

A chaque souvenir évoqué, Byakuya a fait un pas dans la direction de Renji. Si bien qu'à la fin de son monologue, il se tient à moins d'un mètre de son amant qui répond non de la tête.

- « Je suis pitoyable, hein ? »

- « Non Renji, assurément tu ne l'es pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé penser que tu arrivais en second. Et je te fais la promesse de faire plus attention désormais. »

- « Merci. »

- « C'est normal, Renji. Maintenant, venons-en au plus important. Ton ami en train de t'enlacer. »

Les yeux bleu foncés sont de nouveau emplis de colère.

- « Je voulais juste le consoler », tente d'expliquer Ayasegawa. « Il n'avait pas le moral. »

- « Certes, mais veuillez à l'avenir garder vos mains en dehors de _mon_ lieutenant. Suis-je assez clair ? »

- « Renji est mon ami et… »

- « … et, en tant que tel, tu n'as pas à le toucher comme ça, mon petit Yumi », le coupe Urahara. « Ce genre de geste m'est entièrement réservé. » Joignant le geste à la parole, Urahara clôt le débat d'un baiser, persuadé en son for intérieur qu'il vient de sauver la vie de son Yumi adoré.

- « Bah maintenant, on sait qui tient la culotte à la sixième ! »

Tout le monde sans exception se tourne vers celui à qui on doit ce glorieux commentaire. Ou plutôt lève la tête puisqu'il s'agit du grand Zaraki.

- « Et ? », s'enquière avec froideur Ryuken.

- « Bah, c'est Renji qu'est en-dessous ! »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Ouais, c'est tout vu ! »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Ken. C'est comme si moi je disais 'on sait qui dormira tout seul ce soir' »

- « Comprends pas. »

- « Moi je sais, moi je sais ! Kenny Kenny va dormir tout seul parce que maman, elle va bouder. »

- « Tu vois, même Yachiru a compris. »

- « Bon, d'accord, j'dis plus rien ! »

- « Sage décision. »

Pendant cet intermède, Renji est venu joindre ses mains à celles de Byakuya. Il sait que c'est déjà beaucoup pour le noble, alors il s'en contente. Son compagnon est avec lui, et après lui avoir prouvé son attachement par les mots, il lui prouve par ce geste tendre. Renji est sur un petit nuage.

Ce moment est pourtant brisé par l'arrivée d'Ichigo et sa bande, qui vienne les saluer.

- « Vous partez déjà ? », déplore Yumichika.

- « Il est quand même presque minuit ! »

- « Pff, t'es une p'tite nature Ichigo. Tu devrais venir plus souvent la onzième ! »

- « Non merci, Zaraki. Je tiens à ma peau ! »

- « T'es un dégonflé ! », poursuit Kenpachi avec un sourire carnassier. Le géant a des envies de combats, c'est certain.

Furieuse qu'on s'en prenne à son ami d'enfance, (et aussi un peu parce qu'elle aimerait rentrer se coucher), Tatsuki vient camper ses deux jambes devant le capitaine de la onzième. Nullement impressionnée par sa haute stature, elle pointe un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine musclée : « Si Ichi avait été un dégonflé, il ne serait certainement pas allé se battre contre votre _ancien collègue_, pour sauver vos miches ! Alors tâchez de pas l'oublier ! »

Ichigo, Uryû et Chad se sont raidis instantanément quand la jeune fille s'est déplacée. Par instinct, Grimmjow s'est rapproché et mis en position d'attaque, dès fois que Zaraki n'accepterait pas d'être mouché par une femme. La tension est palpable.

- « Ken, je croyais que tu ne devais plus rien dire ? », soupire Ryuken d'un air excédé.

Le géant éclate de rire, couvrant à peine les soulagements poussés par presque tout le monde, sauf Tatsuki qui se sera battue jusqu'au bout et Grimmjow qui n'est pas du genre à se faire du mouron. Lui, il frappe et après, s'il y a lieu, il envisage de s'inquiéter.

- « T'as des couilles, toi ! »

- « Non, et j'en ai pas besoin pour te botter le cul, Musclor ! »

- « Euh… Tatsuki, faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de le chercher. »

- « Il me fait pas peur ! », s'écrie la jeune femme. « Comment tu crois que je gagne mes combats, Uryû ? En pissant dans mon froc ? »

- « Dis-donc, tu voudrais pas rejoindre ma division ? »

- « Zaraki, bien que je suis persuadé que Tatsuki-chan aurait sa place au sein de ta division, elle est encore vivante. »

- « Pff un détail ça ! C'est vrai qu'les Kuchiki respectent les règles, hein ? »

- « En effet. Et tu devrais peut-être t'y mettre. Bien comme l'a dit Ichigo, il se fait tard. Nous allons rentrer Renji. Mesdemoiselles, bonne fin de soirée. Messieurs. »

Après un signe de la main à tous ses amis, Renji emboite le pas de son supérieur. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il glisse sa main dans la sienne.

- « J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? Kuchiki se laisse tenir la main ? »

- « Oh mon petit Ichigo, toi et tes amis avez loupé quelque chose ! », s'exclame Urahara.

- « Oui, une situation qui a bien failli tourner au drame, n'est-ce pas Ken ? »

- « J'ai rien fait ! »

- « Si vous nous racontiez », propose Uryû.

C'est Yumichika qui s'y colle, interrompu comme il se doit par son amoureux et son meilleur ami. Ichigo est le premier à réagir quand l'histoire est terminée. « La vache, j'aurais jamais cru que Byakuya pouvait être aussi mordu. »

- « C'est tellement romantique comme déclaration ! », s'extasie Orihime.

- « J'vois c'qui y'a d'romantique là-dedans ? »

- « Tu comprends rien Grimmjow ! Il lui a déclaré qu'il était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux », objecte Tatsuki. « Si c'est pas une preuve ! »

- « Me fais pas rire ! Urahara en a fait autant et lui n'a jamais insinué qu'le brun aux plumes était _sa_ chose. C'te putain d'noble a un sens d'la propriété qui m'gêne. »

- « Je saisis ce que tu veux dire Grimmjow, mais ne vois pas ça comme quelque chose de malsain. Ça provient de son éducation. Renji est petit à petit en train de changer Byakuya. Il a d'ailleurs _déjà_ changé. Demande à Ichigo ou à Uryû comment il était quand il l'a rencontré la première fois. »

- « On était allé sauver Rukia qui devait être exécutée. Sa propre sœur, et il acceptait ça si facilement… »

- « C'est vrai qu'il sourit plus souvent », ajouté Orihime.

- « Grimm, la vérité c'est qu'il s'est ouvert aux autres. Bien sûr, il a encore des progrès à faire mais compte sur Renji pour le mettre sur le bon chemin. Et l'épisode de ce soir prouve que l'on peut lui faire confiance pour ça. »

- « Ouais. Bah moi j'pourrais pas t'regarder d'loin, tout ça pour rester avec un vieux crouton poilu. Surtout quand y'a des mains qui s'baladent. J't'ai à l'œil toi ! », menace le bleuté en donnant un coup de tête dans la direction de Yumichika.

- « Je réconfortai un ami, bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais eu aucun désir pour Renji. »

- « Ouais, mais j'oublie pas qu't'a voulu m'piquer Uryû ! »

- « Kenny Kenny, c'est pas possible ce que tu dis Grimm Grimm ! Yumi Yumi peut pas aller avec Uryû. Ils sont frères ! »

- « Yachiru, Yumi Yumi… euh… Yumichika est pas ton frère et Uryû non plus ! »

- « Mais si Kenny Kenny ! Uryû est le fils de maman et Yumi Yumi est ton fils ! »

- « Tu m'fatigues Yachiru avec tes questions ! Vois avec ta mère. »

Pleine d'espoir, la petite lieutenante se tourne vers Ryuken. « Yumichika n'est pas le fils de Kenpachi, tu sais. Donc il n'a pas de lien réel avec Uryû. »

- « Alors, moi aussi j'ai pas de lien réel avec Uryû ? » Contraint et forcé, le Quincy est bien obligé d'acquiescer. « CHOUETTE ! Je vais pouvoir me marier avec lui ! T'as entendu Kenny Kenny ? Je vais me marier avec Uryû, je vais me marier avec Uryû ! »

Tandis que la petite danse sous les yeux ébahis des autres, Grimmjow s'est rapproché instinctivement d'Uryû, passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille. De son côté, le jeune Quincy doit bien reconnaitre qu'il n'est pas particulièrement rassuré par les projets de mariage de sa _petite sœur_.

- « Dis donc Grimmjow, t'as de la concurrence ! »

- « La ferme, Poil de carotte ! »

* * *

**Plus tard, manoir des Kuchiki**

Ils marchent en silence le long de l'allée majestueuse qui mène à l'entrée principale du manoir. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux hommes n'a prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils ont quitté la fête. Un domestique vient ouvrir la porte avant même qu'ils ne l'atteignent.

Toujours sans un mot, ils se dirigent vers leur chambre. Renji commence à se déshabiller quand Byakuya brise enfin le silence tacite entre eux. « Nous devons parler, Renji. »

- « On peut remettre ça à demain. J'suis crevé ce soir ! »

- « Non, Renji. Nous ne pouvons remettre cette discussion. »

L'homme aux cheveux flamboyants soupire un bon coup. Il fait face à son amant. « Je suis désolé… pour ce soir. »

- « Renji, ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé. Ta conduite était déplacée. »

- « Je sais, mais je me suis senti seul pendant toute la soirée. J'avais l'impression que tu m'avais abandonné… »

- « Ce n'était pas le cas. »

- « Oui, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eue. Tu veux qu'on parle mais tu refuses d'entendre ce que je dis », s'énerve le plus jeune.

- « J'entends ce que tu dis, Renji. Et je me suis excusé ce soir. Ce que je ne saisis pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi tu t'es conduit de façon aussi agressive. »

- « Bah, je me suis laissé emporter. Y'avait les autres qui en rajoutaient… »

- « Pourquoi les as-tu écouté ? Pourquoi te soucier de ce qu'ils pensent ? »

- « Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Comment tu peux me reprocher de tenir compte de ce qu'ils disent alors que toi, tu te préoccupes tellement de l'apparence, de l'impression que tu laisses ? »

- « Tu te trompes, Renji. Je me moque bien de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Je suis vigilent de l'image que je véhicule parce que j'ai un rang à tenir. Si je devais prendre en compte les autres, tu ne serais pas là avec moi, Renji. »

Assommé par ce qu'il sait être une évidence, le rouge baisse les yeux. « Je sais que je ne te mérites pas. Que je ne suis pas à la hauteur du clan Kuchiki. Oui, je le sais très bien. Parfois même, je me demande ce que tu peux bien me trouver. »

La tristesse perçue dans la voix de son amant remue Byakuya au plus profond de lui-même.

- « Renji, je t'ai choisi en écoutant mon cœur. Sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai agi sans tenir compte des conséquences pour mon clan. Même lors de mon mariage avec Hisana, je n'ai pas été aussi égoïste. Quant au mérite, tu es celui qui est fait pour moi. Sois en convaincu. »

Jamais Byakuya ne lui avait fait ce genre de déclaration. Et de savoir que c'est la deuxième ce soir, lui apporte un double sentiment. Du bonheur et de la honte. Car lui le premier, n'a pas encore ouvert par les mots son cœur. La mort de Rukia a précipité les choses entre eux. Du jour au lendemain, ils sont passés du stade où ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre, à celui où ils oubliaient leur chagrin en laissant leurs corps s'embraser. Le besoin physique, puis l'amour tout court, se sont révélés assez vite, les mettant face à des sentiments insoupçonnés jusque-là. Pourtant, la rapidité de leur couple n'entame en rien l'intensité de l'amour qu'ils se portent. Et tous ceux qui l'ont découvert, puisqu'ils ont décidé dès le début de ne pas se cacher, l'ont très vite compris.

Renji paraissant perdu dans ses pensées, Byakuya s'approche. « Ne l'es-tu pas convaincu ? »

L'autre redresse la tête. « Si…, en fait, c'est de moi dont je doute. De ma capacité à pouvoir te rendre heureux, à pouvoir te renvoyer tout ce que tu m'offres. D'être le compagnon dont tu pourrais être fier. »

- « Je suis déjà fier de toi, Renji. Je suis fier du lieutenant et de l'homme. »

- « Mais je ne cadre pas avec ton monde ! »

- « Qui te le demande ? »

- « Je sens parfois des regards sur moi… »

- « Laisse les membres du clan… »

- « Il n'y a pas que les membres du clan ! », le coupe Renji. « Bon, c'est vrai qu'eux, c'est le pire ! »

- « Qui d'autre ? »

- « Certains… certains domestiques… », répond Renji en détournant la tête.

- « Je vois. Suis-moi. »

A peine sa phrase terminée, Byakuya sort de la chambre, avec un Renji complètement affolé sur les talons. Arrivé dans le hall, il hèle l'un des serviteurs. « Fais venir tout le monde. Maintenant. »

Le ton est sec et l'homme s'enfuit en courant, après la courbette d'usage.

Deux minutes sont plus que suffisantes pour que tout ce que le manoir compte de majordomes, servantes, cuisinières, jardiniers et laquais, soient réunis en ligne devant le maitre de maison.

- « Il est parvenu jusqu'à moi, que certains ici, s'octroyaient le droit de manquer de respect à _mon_ compagnon. Je ne saurai tolérer plus longtemps de tels agissements. A compter de ce jour, vous vous conduirez tous devant Renji Abarai, comme s'il eût été moi. » Le capitaine les regarde tous, les uns après les autres, droit dans les yeux. « J'espère que j'ai été clair car je ne me répèterai pas. » Pour enfoncer le clou, le brun relâche une infirme quantité d'énergie spirituelle, faisant vaciller certains des hommes et des femmes face à lui. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les employés sont déjà partis que Byakuya se tourne vers Renji. « Satisfait ? »

- « Merci. J'apprécie énormément ce que tu viens de faire… bien que tu aurais pu éviter de les pétrifier avec ton reiatsu. »

- « Renji, dans certaines circonstances, les mots n'ont pas une portée suffisante », répond Byakuya tout en reprenant le chemin de leur chambre.

- « Oui, c'est certain que là, ils vont raser les murs quand ils vont me voir ! »

- « Tu n'es jamais content, Renji. » Tenant la poignée de la porte, le brun s'efface pour laisser entrer Renji. « Bien. Nous pouvons continuer notre discussion. »

- « Quoi ? On n'a pas fini ? »

- « Non, Renji. Il nous reste à aborder le plus épineux. A savoir l'agaçante habitude que tu as de t'afficher intimement avec tes amis. »

- « Intimement ? C'est pas un peu exagéré ? », sourit le rouge.

- « Renji, je ne suis tolérer que tu te laisses toucher par un autre que moi ou que tu uses de surnoms plus appropriés dans un couple qu'entre deux amis. »

Le lieutenant le regarde éberlué. « Tu veux que je te trouves un petit surnom ? »

- « Renji, reste concentré, s'il te plait ! », s'exaspère le brun. « Il m'est intolérable que tu appelles le lieutenant Hisagi, Shu, le lieutenant Kira, Izu et Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichi. »

- « T'es sérieux là ? » Comme réponse, il reçoit un regard polaire. « Oui, t'es sérieux. Ecoute, ce sont mes amis et c'est tout à fait normal entre amis de se donner des surnoms. Ça fait mec, viril quoi ! »

Le brun semble ne rien comprendre. « Je vois. Peux-tu me dire en quoi Ichi ou Izu fait viril ? »

- « Tu vas me dire que tu appelles pas tes potes par des surnoms comme ça ? »

Au mot 'pote', Byakuya a levé élégamment son sourcil gauche, semblant demander 'plaît-il ?'.

- « Renji, un Kuchiki n'a pas de _pote_. Un Kuchiki ne s'abroge aucunement le droit de diminuer fort désavantageusement le nom d'une personne, quel que soit ce le degré de proximité avec la dite personne. »

- « Ah ouais quand même ! » Face à l'air courroucé de son amant, Renji s'empresse d'ajouter : « Cette règle-là, je ne la connaissais pas ! Je te le jure. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les règles des nobles, tu sais. »

- « Je veux bien le croire. Revenons-en à la deuxième de tes mauvaises habitudes. »

- « Ah là, j'ai une explication ! », s'écrie tout content de lui Renji.

- « Il me tarde de l'entendre, Renji. »

- « C'est simple. Je vais t'expliquer puisque tu n'as pas d'amis », sourit le lieutenant. Il ne se moque pas, non. Byakuya Kuchiki n'a pas d'amis, et en plus, il l'a dit lui-même à l'instant. « Quand on est ensemble, entre mecs, pour se dire bonjour ou pour s'marrer, on se prend dans une bonne accolade, bien virile. Un peu comme une bonne tape dans le dos, tu saisis ? »

- « Oui, je saisis. Bien que je ne voies pas en quoi l'étreinte du cinquième siège Ayasegawa ait quoi que ce soit de viril. »

- « Oui bon, d'accord. Si tu prends Yumi… euh Yumichika comme exemple, c'est sûr que mon argument tombe à l'eau. Lui, il est du genre féminin. Il a des cheveux longs, il est toujours élégant… »

- « Puis-je te faire remarquer que toi aussi, Renji, tu as les cheveux longs. »

- « Ah mais moi, c'est pas pareil ! Les miens sont attachés. Ça fait plus mâle, plus guerrier. Alors que Yumichika, ils sont libres. Un peu comme Ukitake. Ça fait gonzesse, non ? »

- « Tu viens de traiter le capitaine Ukitake de… », décidément le mot ne passe pas, « efféminé ? »

- « Noon ! Ukitake, il porte pas d'bijoux ou d'plumes comme Yumichika ! »

Byakuya est estomaqué par le raisonnement de son amant. Pour lui, ce que ce dernier nomme argument équivaut au mieux à des théories fumeuses et affligeantes parce que basées sur un machisme d'apparence. En outre, ces mêmes théories l'ont conduit à l'insulter lui, par personne interposée, ce dont Renji vient de se rendre compte.

- « Oh mais je ne disais pas ça pour toi ! Bon, c'est vrai, y'a ce surnom débile qui circule… », les yeux bleus nuit le scrutent avec interrogation, « … et que je tairais parce que justement, c'est débile. »

- « Renji, le surnom, quel est-il ? »

- « Euh…, la princesse de glace », chuchote Renji avant de se taire.

- « Je suppose que je dois ce manque singulier d'originalité et cette connotation sexiste à cette brute de Zaraki ? »

Renji se fend d'un grand sourire. « Bah ça alors ! Comment t'as deviné ? »

- « Bien, il me semble judicieux de conclure cette conversation. »

- « C'est vrai, j'irai bien m'coucher moi ! Dans tes bras, bien sûr ! »

- « Ce n'est pas terminé, Renji. »

- « Mais tu viens de dire… »

- « Je sais encore ce que je dis, Renji. Nous sommes donc d'accord pour que tu n'enlaces plus qui que ce soit, même de façon virile, et que tu tiennes tes amis à distance de ton corps qui m'appartient. »

- « Euh… ton corps, il m'appartient aussi ? »

- « Cela me semble une évidence, cesse de m'interrompre. » Renji est heureux et le montre avec un sourire de banane. « Maintenant que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, passons à ta punition. »

- « HEIN ? »

- « Tu n'espérais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ? »

- « Tu vas me chasser cette nuit ? », panique Renji.

- « Oh non, Renji, tu restes avec moi, toute la nuit. Et ne compte surtout pas dormir. Déshabille-toi ! »

L'ordre claque froidement aux oreilles de Renji. Notamment, ces yeux emplis de luxure, ils tétanisent le rouge, qui parvient cependant à ôter ces vêtements en un temps record. Le désir visible dans le regard de Byakuya vient de se transmettre à Renji dont le sexe se dresse. Le jeune fait un pas en avant, mais est stoppé par Byakuya qui lève la main. « Non ! Allonge-toi sur le lit. »

Renji s'étend sans quitter son homme du regard. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il attend, et même s'il est un peu inquiet, il fait confiance à son brun capitaine. Pour se rassurer, il a décidé de ne pas lâcher ce regard que le noble lui offre pour la première fois. Sans se dévêtir, le brun l'enjambe venant frotter le tissu de son haori contre le sexe tendu. Renji gémit, s'attendant, non, espérant que le brun le prenne dans sa main, ou mieux, dans sa bouche.

Mais rien ne se passe. A la place, Byakuya se saisit des poignets de Renji et les amène au-dessus de sa tête. Il les écarte légèrement et, sans que le rouge ne puisse s'y opposer, il les lui attache avec un bandeau de soie à la tête de lit.

- « EH ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

- « Langage, Renji. »

- « Mais… »

Et là, tout part de travers. Enfin, du point de vue de Renji. Une fois de plus, Byakuya sort de nulle part un bandeau de soie et vient recouvrir les yeux de rouge.

- « Eh, mais je veux te voir moi ! »

Pour l'empêcher de se débattre, et réussir à lui bander les yeux, Byakuya fait mine de s'assoir sur le sexe de son amant, allant et venant de manière sadique. Il parvient à arracher un cri au rouge qui se retrouve paré et aveugle. Une petite victoire pour le noble.

Renji ne peut voir le sourire lubrique de son brun qui s'est relevé pour aller enlever ses vêtements. « Euh… Byakuya, t'es là, »

- « Oui, Renji. »

- « J'aime pas trop ne pas te voir. »

- « C'est pourtant tout l'intérêt de ta punition. »

- « Je comprends pas. »

Le brun se penche à l'oreille de Renji.

- « Vois-tu, Renji, je veux que tu te souviennes de notre discussion. »

Byakuya vient d'effleurer de sa langue le lobe sensible du rouge. Bien vite, il se redresse et se place debout au niveau du pénis fièrement érigé.

- « Je veux marquer dans ton esprit ce jour où tu reconnais être mien. »

Il glisse son index de haut en bas de la hampe. L'homme étendu commence à se tortiller tout en geignant de plaisir. Il n'est pas à l'aise, pris entre l'appréhension et l'excitation. Il a compris qu'il va souffrir. Souffrir de plaisir.

- « Je veux que tu réserves ton corps pour moi », susurre le noble en faisant trainer son doigt sur le ventre, contournant le nombril, suivant un temps les arabesques du tatouage, pinçant un téton, remontant le torse pour atteindre la mâchoire, puis la bouche où il s'introduit avant d'être sucé avec gourmandise par Renji.

Le suçotement s'accompagne d'un bruit indécent, qui finit par durcir la verge de Byakuya. La vue de son amant ligoté et vulnérable l'avait déjà bien excité. Mais là, tout de suite, il ne doit qu'à sa capacité innée de retenue, héritée de la lignée Kuchiki, de ne pas se jeter sur le corps alangui, et le violer en règle. Il respire profondément.

- « Renji, je veux que tu comprennes que ton engagement dans notre couple doit être total. »

- « Ouais, total, j'ai compris. Si tu pouvais t'occuper de moi maintenant… »

- « Renji, ce soir, tu dois ressentir, juste ressentir… Et plus que tout, tu dois te soumettre. Totalement, sans restriction. Es-tu prêt pour cela ? »

- « Euh… oui », déglutit le rouge.

Le brun se dirige vers une petite commode et ouvre un tiroir.

- « Byakuya ? »

- « Patience, Renji. »

Il en sort un fin ruban de velours rouge sombre. S'agenouillant près du lit, à hauteur de l'entrejambe de Renji, Byakuya saisit le sexe. Réaction immédiate de Renji qui soupire de bien-être, jusqu'à ce que la deuxième main rejoigne la première non pas pour le masturber, mais pour l'entourer du lacet qu'il noue serré à la base.

- « C'est quoi ça ? », grogne le lieutenant. « J'aime pas… »

- « Chut, Renji. Tu as promis », réplique Byakuya avec douceur.

- « Oui, mais… »

- « Tu dois me faire confiance. »

Pour le faire taire, le brun effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser aérien. Ses cheveux longs chatouillent au passage la peau des joues, puis du cou, au fur et à mesure que le brun descend, déposant çà et là, des baisers par petites touches. Le fait d'être dans le noir le plus complet exacerbe le ressenti de chaque attouchement sur la peau du tatoué, voire permet d'anticiper ou de retenir les gémissements. Ne rien voir génère un effet de surprise constant.

Parvenu jusqu'aux tétons, Byakuya change de tactique. Plutôt que d'effleurer, il préfère les lécher comme il le ferait avec une sucrerie. Passant et repassant sa langue, il les humidifie et les rougit, au gré des miaulements de son partenaire. Quand il les a suffisamment malmenés, il se relève, abandonnant son œuvre pour prendre quelque chose dans un petit coffre sous le lit. Il en sort de petites pinces joliment travaillées avec à leur extrémité une sorte de cache fait dans un tissu soyeux, les deux étant reliées par une chainette. Il accroche les pinces sur les tétons rouges et dressés.

- « Aah ! »

Le cri comble le noble. Qui aurait pu croire que Byakuya Kuchiki donnait dans ce genre d'activités ? Certainement pas Renji, qui malgré son bandeau, fronce les sourcils de désappointement.

- « Tu es avec moi, Renji ? », demande la voix chaude de Byakuya.

- « Oui. »

Le brun s'allonge contre le corps et frotte son érection contre celle tendue par le lacet de velours. La friction sur son sexe est toute aussi réjouissante pour lui, que les gémissements de Renji sont doux à son oreille.

- « Bya, laisse-moi jouir… », commence à pleurnicher le rouge.

- « Je ne crois pas, Renji. Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner. »

- « Mmmm… je ferais ce que tu voudras. »

- « Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Il vient se positionner au-dessus des tétons. Il ne les touche pas puisqu'il est à genoux, son sexe face au visage de Renji.

- « Ouvre la bouche, Renji. Montre-moi que tu sais te faire pardonner. »

Ayant deviné le souhait de son amant, Renji ouvre la bouche en grand, permettant à Byakuya d'y glisser sa hampe. La langue s'enroule autour, l'enduisant de salive. Le brun sucé ferme les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour profiter de la chaleur de l'antre. Puis, il amorce des mouvements du bassin d'avant en arrière, lents au début, parce qu'il ne veut pas écœurer Renji. Puis, un peu plus rapides, accompagnant le plaisir qui monte en lui. Il regarde Renji, s'inquiétant de son plaisir à lui. Il se sent venir, aussi il accélère encore juste un peu. Quand il va atteindre le point culminant, il enfonce sa verge un peu plus loin dans la gorge et éjacule dans la bouche dont il se retire immédiatement pour ne pas étouffer son compagnon.

Il repasse une jambe au-dessus du corps torturé, pour venir s'effondrer à côté de lui. Alors que le souffle manque à Byakuya, Renji étire un beau sourire, étalant un peu de sperme autour de ses lèvres.

- « C'est la première fois que j'te suce. Une grande première, seigneur Kuchiki ! », fait-il un brin moqueur.

- « Et ce ne sera pas la dernière, tu peux me croire, Renji. »

Le lieutenant sait Byakuya un peu prude. Il aime faire l'amour, c'est indéniable. Mais presque toujours, leurs ébats se déroulent dans la pénombre, au mieux dans la lumière tamisée. Selon Renji, cela proviendrait de son éducation. Elle l'empêche d'être libre avec son corps, comme lui peut l'être avec le sien. Ça rend le lieutenant heureux qu'il ait franchi ce nouveau cap. Ça signifie beaucoup, même s'il n'a pas pu le voir.

Comme si son amant avait entendu ses pensées, il sent deux mains dénouer le nœud et le bandeau glisser sur son nez. Après l'acclimatation à la lumière vive qui règne pour une fois dans la chambre, Renji est époustouflé de découvrir le visage serein et souriant de toutes ses dents de Byakuya. Retourné par cette vision, le plus jeune sent des larmes embués ses yeux et, la voix cassée par l'émotion, il lui dit ce qu'il n'a jamais été capable de lui dire auparavant : « Je t'aime… »

Byakuya l'embrasse chastement. « Je t'aime aussi Renji. »

Ils se laissent emporter par un nouveau baiser. Plus profond, plus sensuel, celui-ci entremêle leurs langues qui se cajolent amoureusement et les fait gémir de concert. Quand ils rompent leur étreinte buccale, Byakuya vient poser doucement son front sur celui tatoué sous lui.

- « Tu peux peut-être me détacher, maintenant », demande Renji avec une voix d'une douceur que Byakuya ne lui avait jamais entendue.

Le brun se redresse, donnant l'impression qu'il va obtempérer. « Je ne crois pas, Renji », fait-il sur un ton désinvolte.

Le noble s'amuse et ne compte pas à s'arrêter en si bon chemin. De façon surprenante, il se lève, croise les bras et regarde Renji, debout devant lui, bien campé sur ses deux jambes.

La vision de Byakuya nu, les joues encore rougies par l'orgasme qui l'a frappé, avec un air effronté, est étourdissante pour Renji. Il sent son sexe gonflé, douloureusement à cause du lacet.

- « Je suis ravi que tu sois toujours avec moi, Renji », ironise Byakuya.

- « Toujours, Bya. Toujours, mon amour. »

'_Autant continuer à jouer puisque c'est ce qu'il veut'_, se dit Renji.

Tel un chat, le brun joueur s'allonge, ondulant au-dessus de lui. Les sexes se touchent. Byakuya ferme les yeux sous la caresse et l'effet est de le faire de nouveau bander. Toujours aussi taquin, il tire sur la petite chaine qui relie les deux pinces à tétons, forçant un cri rauque à sortir de la bouche du rouge. Il embrasse la mâchoire de Renji, glisse dans son cou, où après bien des efforts, il appose un joli suçon, tout prêt de l'encre du tatouage qui passe par là.

- « Je t'ai marqué », lance-t-il avec un sourire. « Il est temps que je te fasse mien. »

Alliant le geste à la parole, il rampe à reculons vers l'entrejambe et fond sur le sexe qui semble à bout. Il le lèche sur toute sa longueur, tout en plongeant son regard dans les yeux voilés de son amant. Byakuya en profite pour écarter les deux jambes, engageant un bras dans le passage. Bientôt, Renji sent un doigt habile s'immiscer dans son anus. Son excitation est telle qu'il ne ressent aucune douleur. Ou alors, il s'en fiche. Le doigt fait son office, frottant les chairs, et à l'aide de son petit frère qui vient de faire son entrée sous un grognement frustré du propriétaire des lieux, il se lance dans un ballet fait de tours et de ciseaux.

Après un moment de ce manège, les doigts sont retirés, décevant Renji mais l'exaltant face à ce qui va suivre. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Byakuya se positionne entre les deux jambes, et après un dernier regard pour s'assurer que son compagnon de jeu est prêt, il le pénètre délicatement, le faisant gémir et serrer les dents. Les mouvements sont lancés, assortis de cris de plaisir. D'abord, amples pour se faire à l'étroitesse qui entoure le sexe, puis plus rapides quand il trouve enfin la source de jouissance à l'intérieur. Byakuya ôte d'un geste sûr le lacet, libérant la verge et la voix aigüe du rouge. Il s'allonge un peu et désentrave maintenant les bras, qui viennent presque instinctivement s'enrouler autour de son torse.

Renji relève ses jambes pour augmenter la pénétration. Et parce qu'il commence à fatiguer, Byakuya vient appuyer ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Renji, venant pratiquement coller son visage au sien. Leurs regards se caressent tandis que les coups de butoir augmentent.

Un coup plus fort, plus profond que les autres leur arrache un cri à tous les deux. Renji répand sa semence entre leurs deux ventres, les yeux exorbités. Byakuya rejette la tête en arrière, bloquant un cri rauque dans sa gorge. Il vient de se libérer à l'intérieur de son amant. Il s'effondre ensuite sur le corps de celui-ci, essoufflé mais repu de cette faim inextinguible que Renji fait naître en lui.

Renji le serre très fort contre lui. « J'ai saisi, mon amour. Et je te remercie pour les efforts que tu as déployés pour me convaincre. Tu recommences quand tu veux ! »

- « Ce fût un plaisir, Renji. Et compte sur moi pour te faire hurler encore et encore. »

Ses mots tellement chauds sonnent comme une promesse et ravissent Renji qui resserre son emprise sur le corps de son capitaine. Pourtant, un truc le turlupine. « Bya ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Je me demandais comment t'as eu l'idée des bandeaux et du lacet ? Et d'ailleurs, où t'es allé chercher ses pinces qui me font _toujours_ souffrir ? »

Comme un ressort, Byakuya se relève, la mine catastrophée : « Oh, pardon Renji », il les lui retire avec beaucoup de douceur, « j'avais oublié. »

- « T'es pardonné. Mais t'as répondu à ma question. »

- « Yoruichi. »

- « QUOI ? Yoruichi, c'est quand même pas elle qui t'as donné ça ? », demande outré Renji.

- « En quelques sortes. »

- « Byakuya ! Tu te rends compte que je ne vais pas me contenter de cette réponse évasive. Je suis pendu à tes lèvres, mon amour. Alors crache le morceau ! »

- « Je lui ai dit que je voulais… pimenter nos ébats. Elle m'a indiqué des magasins humains spécialisés. »

- « Ça existe ? »

- « Oui, ça s'appelle des sex-shops. »

- « La vache ! Mais Ichigo m'en a jamais parlé. »

- « J'espère bien ! », rétorque aussitôt Byakuya sur un air glacial.

Renji sent qu'ils sont à nouveau sur une pente savonneuse alors il réoriente la conversation sur la femme chat. « Et Yoruichi, te les a indiqué comme ça ? »

- « Non, tu penses bien qu'elle s'est joyeusement foutu de ma gueule. »

C'est la soirée des premières. Renji écarquille les yeux : Byakuya vient de dire un mot vulgaire !

- « Ensuite, elle m'a proposée de se joindre à nous. »

- « HEIN ? »

- « J'ai dégainé Senbonzakura. »

- « Ah, tu me rassures ! », soupire Renji. Il ne le reconnaitra jamais de vive voix, mais la Yoruichi, elle lui fout les jetons. « Elle une vie sexuelle à propos ? »

Le brun relève la tête pour dévisager son amant

- « Simple curiosité ! »

- « Elle entretient une relation avec Soi Fon mais apprécie autant les hommes. Pourvu qu'ils soient soumis comme Soi Fon. »

- « Quoi ? La petite teigneuse est soumise ? »

- « Elle considère Yoruichi comme sa maîtresse, dans le sens servile. »

- « Et elle voulait… avec nous… brrrr ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Renji. Il n'y a qu'à moi que tu te soumettras. »

Le brun s'écarte de lui et sort du lit.

- « Tu vas où ? »

- « Prendre une douche »

- « A propos, qu'est-ce que t'as ramené d'autres de ton foutu sex-shop ? »

- « Ça Renji, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

La voix chaude de Byakuya envoie plein de frissons dans tout le corps du rouge. Et quand le brun se retourne, il a encore ce sourire lubrique teinté d'un soupçon de sadisme.

Renji déglutit. _'Mama mia, il s'est transformé en pervers ! Putain, mes fesses !'_

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce brun-là ? Personnellement, je trouve qu'on termine en beauté. Bah oui, c'est le dernier chapitre de cet acte. J'avais pensé en faire un sur Rangiku et Hanatarô, mais j'ai beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, ça ne vient pas. Peut-être aussi parce que je suis mouillée jusqu'au cou dans l'acte VI, dont j'ai écrit les trois premiers chapitres. Allez savoir les gens !**


End file.
